Kuroko no OnlineChat
by RikuSenpai
Summary: Hey this is a story about Kuroko finding 5 good friends in a chatroom. Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it´s Riku again**

**I started a new KnB fanfic, i chatted so much these last days and came up with this story (つω⊂* )**

**I hope you like it, since i have some time i´ll upload you for reading. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I do NOT own KnB and blah blah**

* * *

Kuroko signed in

_Sunshine: kurokocchiiiiii! ＼(^o^)／ _

_MrAmazing: yo sup tetsu?_

_Kuroko: good evening Aominekun & kisekun_

_Sunshine: kurokocchi how are you? How was school? Whats new? Did something cool happened today? _(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

_MrAmazing: wtf? Shut up Kise_

_Kuroko: im fine and you guys? School was just like always^^_

_Sunshine: im super good thx _(^.^)

_MrAmazing: im fine but hungry tetsu come here and cook something good ;))_

_Sunshine: yeah! Right! You said you can cook right? I wanna eat too _───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

_Kuroko: i just had the leftovers from the curry it was good _(￣▽￣)

GiantLolipop signed in

_MrAmazing: damn u tetsu dont show off! Im starving! Come over here and let me have a bite ;D_

_GiantLollipop: ne i also wanna taste Kurochin~_

_Sunshine: ! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）stop saying creepy stuff!_

_MrAmazing: kise yer the only creep here ~ im waiting Tetsu_

_Kuroko: Aomine kun should just go and eat something &good evening Murasakibara kun_

_MrAmazing: but i wanna eat the vanilla flavoured Tetsu!_

Lucky signed in

_GiantLolipop: i want to eat Kurochin~_

Giant hugs Kuroko

_Lucky: i just signed in and thats what i read... Are you fighting again?_

_MrAmazing: oh the megane is here sorry mom that we re fighting..._

_Lucky: ..._

GiantLollipop takes Kurokos shirt off

_Sunshine: ! Murasakicchi! You cant do cs! _(」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

_GiantLollipop: i just wanna eat him up..._

_Kuroko: Murasakibara kun you can not eat me D:_

_GiantLolipop: of course i can_

_Kuroko: ... _(¬_¬)

_GiantLolipop: _( ^3^ )

_MrAmazing: Tetsu~~ im waiting_

_Sunshine: Aominecchi! Go and eat something already_

_MrAmazing: shut up Kise, then be a good girl and make me a sandwich then _(￣▽￣)

_Sunshine: ... That was so stupid..._

_Lucky: its Ahomine what did you except?_

_Kuroko: good evening Midorima kun_

_Lucky: good evening Kuroko_

GiantLolipop kisses Kuroko

_Sunshine: stop that!_

_GiantLolipop: you better stop ne, Or ill crush you Sunshine ..._

_MrAmazing: pls do so... Brb_

_Sunshine: ... _(Ｔ＿Ｔ)_ kurokocchi theyre all so mean to me! **Sob sob**_

_Kuroko: please dont treat Kise kun like that D: there there_

Kuroko hugs Sunshine

_Sunshine: "! Yayyyy! A hug from kurokocchi _( ˘ ³˘)❤

Emperor signed in

Sunshine hugs Kuroko

Sunshine kisses Kuroko

_Kuroko: good evening Akashi-kun_

Kuroko bows

_Sunshine: a.. Akashi! Its not like you read!_

_Emperor: good evening, Ryota calm down..._

_Lucky: now we re all here huh?_

_GiantLollipop: minechin is afk_

GiantLolipop gives Kuroko sweets

_Kuroko: thank you Murasakibara kun_

_Emperor: ..._

_GiantLolipop: its a lollipop _( ^ω^ )_ not as good as the original though ;D_

_Lucky: ..._

_MrAmazing: back, he's talking about his dick again isn't he?_

_Sunshine: ... Yeah..._

_Emperor: ... I would like to start with the meeting_

_Sunshine/Lucky/MrAmazing/Kuroko: what meeting?_

_Emperor: ... I mailed you about it... Don't you check your emails? Well its about our match this weekend, actually i caught a cold and cant practice which means we have to chancel it but id hate that! You know its against those cocky 3rd years_

_MrAmazing: chit, yeah those assholes!_

_Lucky: if we chancel it i bet they will say that we were scared or such foolish things_

_Emperor: that exactly what i thought, therefore i have an idea_

_GiantLollipop hugs Kuroko_

_Emperor: ! Atsushi! Can you just let Tetsuya go already? Im talking!_

_GiantLollipop: sorry D: chill_

_Sunshine: nooo! Hes right! You have him for yourself share Kurokocchi! =[_

_MrAmazing: chill its just a damn chat -.-_

_Sunshine: ! No i can not do that!_

_Emperor:_ **SILENCE!**

_Kuroko: sorry Akashi-kun_

_Emperor: its ok Tetsuya i didn't meant you ^^, listen now, about my idea, Tetusya, i wanted to ask you to come and join the match if thats possible..._

_MrAmazing: ! That would be so damn cool! I wanna see Tetsu in real live_

_Sunshine: yes me too! _*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*_ pls pls come!_

_GiantLolipop: ne Kurochin if you come ill give you candies~~_

_Lucky: i know you dont want to meet someone from the net, i can understand that but we need your help Kuroko_

_Kuroko: ...well... Uhm..._

_Emperor: i do not force you but you would really help us, as you can see i can only ask you tetsuya and if you dont like it you can go home then_

_Kuroko: ... Well i guess its ok... Actually i always wanted to meet you guys so im in_

_Sunshine: OMG OMG OMG! Im gonna see Kurokocchi! And in action!_Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

_MrAmazing: thats cool tetsu thanks man_

_GiantLollipop: oki ill bring lots off sweets!_

_Lucky: well im looking forward_

_Emperor: Thank you Tetsuya thats so sweet of you_

_Kuroko: ^^ you're all my friends i cant let you down for now ill log off good night everyone_

_Sunshine: good night! Sweet dreams _( ^ω^ )

_MrAmazing: talk to ya laterz good n8_

_Lucky: good night_

_GiantLollipop: pleasant wet dreams Kurochin _( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

GiantLollipop kisses Kuroko

_Emperor: ... Good night Tetsuya_

Kuroko signed off

After Kuroko signed off he went to the bathroom, he wanted to shower and then go to bed. Standing under the shower the water poured down his body, it was refreshing, Kuroko closed his eyes and relaxed under the lukewarm water, his mind was focused on one thing and that was the chat he just had.

He recently started with this chatting, since his parents were overseas due to his fathers business,he had no siblings he was alone and bored. His classmate Kagami told him about online friends via chats and so Kuroko gave it a try. There was this one site with different chatrooms and Kuroko went to the "Basketball" room and he met five boys there, they were all nice to him and really fun to chat.

After a while they had their own group so no one else was allowed to join in their conversation. Kagami told Kuroko never to tell people where he lived or anything personal, he also warned him not to meet anyone from those chatrooms since the most of them were sick perverts and he was right, before he went to "basketball" he was in other chatrooms and they asked him perverted things. Those boys were different, well they made their jokes with Kuroko but it wasn't uncomfortable.

To the boys there was Sunshine His real name is Kise, he said he was blonde and tall, his character was like he's rather the cheerful type, he was easy going, also annoying at times but he was a funny guy.

MrAmazings real name was Aomine. He was also tall and since the others called him ganguro he seems to have a tanned skin. Aomine was a loud boy, he was cocky and rude but he also was someone you could talk to.

There was also Lucky or Midorima, he was also tall and wore glasses (Aomine always called him teme megane) you could describe his character with one word 'Tsundere' he was just like that and you could also see it at the way he wrote, but all in all he was a pleasant fellow.

GiantLollipops name was Murasakibara, just from the name you'll know that he likes candies and he got his perverted moments. Murasakibara was also tall, he liked to eat candies but was a lazy boy.

And the last, Emperor, his name was Akashi. He wasn't like the others, he was different but Kuroko didn't knew if it was i a good or bad way. Akashi was nice to talk but also hard to handle.

They all knew each other in real life since they played basketball together, they asked him a few times to meet up but Kuroko always had an excuse, this time they needed him,actually he wanted to see them, talk to them and play basketball.

The next days went by fast and it was saturday, the match started at 6 pm. Kuroko had a hour left, he was excited. He changed his clothes and then went out since he had free time he wanted to get a vanilla milkshake. Kuroko entered the restaurant and got in the line

"ne~ whats with his line... "

"ah! Im too excited to eat! How can you eat?"

"Eh?~~ i can ALWAYS eat, you should know~~"

there were two boys behind him, Kuroko didn't looked back but he could tell that they were pretty tall, they didnt noticed the bluenette, thanks to Kurokos weak presece, he was really gifted with that since he didnt liked too much attention,he left after buying his shake. He went to the park were they´re supposed to meet, he saw two tall boys sitting, Kurokos heart began to beat faster, he wasn´t sure why, but he was so excited when he saw that one guy he knew who it was. A tall boy with tanned skin- Aomine...

The other boy had green hairs he was also tall but Kuroko couldn´t see his face, was that Murasakibara? It couldnt be Kise because Kise was blonde, they said Murasakibara was the tallest so the green haired boy had to be Midorima, they didn't noticed Kuroko at all, thanks to his small build and his weak presence

"you must be Tetsuya" Kuroko flinched, that voice surprised him since it came from behind and without warning

"i´am sorry, i didnt meant to scare you"

"...Akashi-kun...?" the red head smiled as he nodded, the Emperor, he was in front of him, in flesh, Kuroko had a weird feeling, it wasn't a bad feeling. The bluenette couldn't helped it but stare, Akashi (as they told) wasn't as tall as the rest, but he was their captain and since they never lost a match they must be good which meant so he was, his eyes were mismatched, one was amber and the other crimson, he was pretty handsome

"its rude to stare Tetsuya"

"! E. Excuse me"

" i was joking, its our first meeting of course you´re curious, so i am but i must say im rather impressed" Akashi said that with a smile on his lips

"i.. Its nice to meet you Akashi-kun, are you fine being here?"

"please do not worry i'll be watching, thank you for joining us, please come" the red heads hand rested on Kurokos slender back as they started to walk

"this will be your teammates" four tall boys looked at Kuroko, a green head which was Midorima, the blonde boy was obviously Kise, the dark blue haired, tanned skin was Aomine and the tallest, on his candies munching, purple haired boy was Murasakibara..it was the first time Kuroko met his online friends but he was very excited, though you did t seen it,

Kuroko bowed and said " Its nice to meet you all, i'm Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me"

**I hope you liked it so far, the next chapter will come soon ~~~ Please tell me how you liked it via Review**

( ˘ ³˘)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~~ how are ya doing?**

**ne? ne? how did you liked the Episode 12? i mean there was fanservice on mass! all those muscles in the hot spring *_* i wished Aomine joined the sauna scene but well... he was busy with Kuroko ne? ;D**

**well yeah here you go with the second chapter.**

**I thank you all so much for the follows and favs! and of course for the Reviews, they´re always pushing me to continue my stories thank you all.**

**well ok lets continue ne? ;D**

**warning: this is Yaoi, boyxboy, i do not own KnB**

* * *

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me" Kuroko bowed as he introduced himself, theh he suddenly felt two arms around his shoulders

"OMIGAWD! I cant believe how cute you are! Omg omg! This is our Kurokocchi! Our Kurokocchi" Kise was in full joy as he pressed the smaller boy onto his chest

"what the hell? Let Tetsu go, you damn creep" the dark skinned boy jerked the Bluenette away from Kise which made him whimper

" its a pleasure to finally meet you all" Kuroko was happy, his excitement didn't fade one bit

"you sure look happy Kurokocchi... Duh! Smile!" Kise said that with a wide smile on his face, showing his perfect lined white teeth

" leave him alone..." Aomine stopped and stared at the smaller boy before he continued "heh, yer just like the way ya write, ya know?" Aomine also smiled, just when he was about to draw Kuroko closer the bluenette was lifted up from the ground

"eh~ he really looks sweet enough to eat, so small..." Murasakibara held Kuroko up his sides and looked at him, moving him a little to see the bluenette from different angles

"hello Murasakibara-kun, could you let me down?" the violet haired giant nodded and let him go

"i have to say I'm rather surprised, you're pretty... Short..." Midorima also spoke up

" its nice to meet you too" Kuroko bowed again

"KUROKOCCHI~~~~~~" Kises arms widened again and he was ready to hug him when they were disturbed by five loud boys

" urgh... They´re here..." Kuroko looked at the five boys, it was obvious that they were the opponent. Akashi walked forward to greet the other team, as they saw the red head , they looked to the other team members and had a cocky grin on their face

"we've been waiting, my team is ready when you are" Akashis tone was very domestic, though he was younger, the tallest man of the team (seemed like their captain) spoke up

"you can take yer time to pray"

"they're looking down on us..."

"tch, look at that dick, we gonna rip em apart"

"Cancers are at their best form today, so count me in... As for Sagittarius... it says not to mess with them" Midorima adjusted his glasses and walked towards Akashi

"uhm... Murasakibara-kun? Whats wrong?" the giant almost forgot that Kuroko was there, he looked down and met ice blue eyes

" oh Kurochin ~ those third years think they can beat us, not that i care ne~ up we go" he lifted the smaller boy up "i told Kurochin to bring snacks ne?" the tall boy had a pocky in his mouth and signalled him to take he other end "i rather not..." said the bluenette bluntly "stingy" said the giant and let the smaller boy go

"murasakicchi! I cant believe you!" the gaze Murasakibara gave Kise was enough to make him shiver

"oi Tetsu~ lets just kick their asses, aye?" Kuroko nodded.

Akashi looked back to his team and had a confident look on his face "we are ready when you are -_senpai._.." the Captain of the other team looked at Akashi & co., he clicked with his tongue

"so lets begin" they all went to their position "uhm... aren't you missing a member?" everyones eyes searched for the fifth member of Akashis team

"ehhh? Where is Kurokocchi?" to Kises comment they all searched for Kuroko

"i am here Kise-kun"

"!hiiiiiiiiiiieeeee" Kise jerked when Kuromo suddenly stood next to him

"Kurokocchi! Don't scare me like that! Duh!" Akashi, who was sitting on the bench, watched them and was rather amused, there were 9 faces with the same expression and of course with the same question _when did he got there?_

" excuse me, i didn't meant to surprise you, i was the whole time here..."

"Bwahahaha what the hell is that shrimp doing here? Are you serious?" the opponents captain burst into a laugh

"whats so funny? You fuckface?" Aomines vein popped, he was ready to kill him on the spot, though Akashi and his team never played with Kuroko, they trusted him, there had to be a reason that Akashi let the way too small boy join them

"Yeah! Don't underestimate Kurokocchi!" Akashi was proud of his team, they accepted the Bluenette, Kuroko was happy, they played for the first time but they all trusted him, Kuroko didn't wanted to disappoint them, without showing, the excitement in him grew "Don't you want to start?" Asked the red head to the other Captains annoyance, he clicked again with his tongue " ALRIGHT! Lets begin!" with that the match began.

The game ended with 207-98 for Akashi's team, they destroyed the older boys completely, they all fought for oxygen, they were exhausted, they asked themselves how this happened? Akashi knew from the start, that his team would win, but the outcome surprised even him too, his gaze fell on Kuroko, who wiped his sweat with his shirt from his face

"haha! Eat shit you sons of b..."

" Daiki, watch your mouth" the dark skinned man did as told. Akashi walked forward to the Captain, his pride was crushed, obviously, not just his, but the whole teams, Akashi enjoyed that moment

"i believe we won, now do not bother us again..."

"or we gonna crush you harder~ up we go~~ time to get my promised reward Kurochin~~" Murasakibara lifted the bluenette up and started to walk off, Kuroko, in the giants arms waved to the rest "see you all, i really had fun" he flashed a rare smile of his and made the whole team speechless

"...w..what?...WAIT! Kurokocchi!"

When Kuroko came back home it was already dark outside, it was almost 9 pm, he went straight to the bathroom, took a shower and went to bed, the day was exhausting but very funny, Kurokos eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

Akashi finished his shower, he went to his bedroom, when he was in his bed he closed his eyes and recalled the match. His lips formed a smile at the memory of Kurokos play _'how unique...'_

After clearing the mistake of a mission member, they all got in position and the game started, the opponent team was pretty good at start, their offense was strong, but nothing Akashi's team couldn't handle, the first points made the older team so the second and the third

"heh, hows this?" said the captain, Akashi watched the match

"Aominecchi? Can i?"

"Tche, i also want to but wait" they all waited for Akashi's sign, which enjoyed to get the teams hopes high and then crush their so called pride, after a while, the other team got pretty confident, which was the sign for Akashi to give his ok

"yes! Its ok now!" Kise was happy and his play changed completely, so did the other members. The game now was pretty chaotic, the opponent team just had a few chances to make a point and that was when Aomine and Kise fought, Midorima made his three pointer shoots, the only one who didn't do anything were Kuroko and Murasakibara. After a while the other team changed tactics, they (tried) blocked Kise and Aomine

"tche, desperate ain't we?" they started to steal passes, and blocked were they could, this game wasn't really nice to watch, the senpais were very desperate _'how pathetic_' was all what Akashi thought, then his eye caught blue locks_ 'thats right... Tetsuya is still in there...'_ Kuroko told Akashi in their private chats his "special" moves, Akashi died to see that

"Midorima-kun could you please pass me the ball" the green haired man looked down to find Kuroko next to him, to be honest he forgot Kuroko was there

"... Understood" the smaller boy nodded, he jogged to Musrasakibara who was just standing under the basket, doing nothing

"Murasakibara-kun i want to pass the ball to you, would you please catch it?" the violet haired boy looked down

"Kuro-chin, this is so boring..." Kuroko sighed and gestured him to bend down, he whispered something in his ear, Murasakibara nodded and got in position. The moment Midorima got the ball he looked for Kuroko, blue locks flashed for a moment and he passed the ball, when one of the other team member saw the ball coming to his direction he smirked, how could they do such a mistake? Just when he wanted to catch the ball it turned its way and went to Murasakibaras direction, the giant caught the ball and dunked it in. Everyone looked like gaping fishes, what did just happen? The same moves happened a few times, when they decided to block Murasakibara, Kuroko didn't let that bother him, he stole the passes and directed them to his team members, which were surprised that they got the ball out of nowhere, Akashi was amazed, just how amazing is this bluenette? He couldn't helped it but felt so damn proud, Kuroko went on with his invisible passes, leading them scoring even more. Kurokos team members amazed themselves over Kurokos ability

"Tetsu, you rock man!" Aomine flashed a smile, the other team members wanted to show Kuroko what they´ve got, they wanted to impress him the way he did, which made the point gape getting further and the game ended at 207-98.

Akashi wished so bad for Kuroko to be in his High school and the basketball club, he was sure he would never get tired of Kurokos play, he looked forward to chat with Kuroko after school, Akashi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**sooo? like it? please write reviews =3**

**i´ll be honest i´m not sure how i should rate this Fanfic... i mean i wanna do some smutty smexy smex smex... but then again maybe a light shounen ai? what do you think?**

**thank you for reading~~~~~**

* * *

_i´m sorry for mistakes~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy sup? it´s Riku again =D**

**mannnnn arent i great? every day a update** **(〜￣▽￣)〜 but im not as great as you guys are!**

**thank you again for the favs and follows also for the reviews XD** (￣▽￣) **you guys are such pervy kittens**

**well lets start with the 3rd chapter! please enjoy it**

** btw i changed it from T to M rated**

**I do not KnB**

* * *

Kuroko signed in

_Sunshine: ! Thats what i mean!_

_Sunshine: kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiii! （≧∇≦）Ive missed chu~~~_

_MrAmazing: yo tetsu! Sup?_

GiantLollipop hugs Kuroko

_Kuroko: good evening kisekun, aominekun and murasakibara kun_

_Sunshine: hi hiiiiii~ how are ya today? I hope you slept well after the match! Because i did! How couldnt i? After seeing KUrokocchis performance! I sewar this is love!_

_Sunshine: *swear_

_MrAmazing: god kise... the way you act yall end up alone_

_Kuroko: i slept well thank you Kisekun_

_Sunshine: Σ（ﾟдﾟlll） aominecchi! Whats that suppose to mean? Dont be so mean to me!_

_MrAmazin: ohhh are we gonna cry?_

GiantLollipop kisses Kuroko

_GiantLollipop: chu chu ( ˘ ³˘)❤ Kurochins so sweet ~_

_MrAmazing: ! Btw! Where did you kidnapped tetsu yesterday?_

_Sunshine: yeah! Murasakicchi said something about a reward!_

_Kuroko: murasakibara kun didnt played at all i wanted him to enjoy the game more and told him to eat his pocky when he catches my balls D:_

_GiantLollipop: yeah so the story~ i gave him my monster pocky and he ate it nicely it was sooooooooo cute!_

_Sunshine: Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))_

_MrAmazing: Tetsu... that sounds so wrong... Are you talking about yer dick? (¬_¬)_

_GiantLolipop: who knows~~~_

_Sunshine: ! Omg murasakicchi! Youre so nasty!_

_Kuroko: ..._

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _oi Tetsu you didn't really sucked his dick right? If you did... was it really THAT huge?_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _aominekun! Don't ask such things_

Giantlollipop youre just jelly

_Sunshine! Of course i am! To think that small mouth of Kurokocchis on your ... Omg ( ；´Д｀) why would you do that?_

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _no chit ya did? Its not fair Tetsu i caught yer passes too and where is my reward?_

**Kuroko (whispers):** _Aomine kun please calm down_

**MrAmazing (whisper):**_ hah! Its never too late! Ya gonna reward me too right? i want you to..._

**Kuroko (whisper):**_ ..._

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _cook for me!_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _cook? Uhm sure_

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _ok cool! But! You have to cook naked_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _what? D: no way! Thats so embarrassing!_

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _yeah... Munching on a huge dick as his is not? But cooking?_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _! I never did that in the first place!_

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _whatever tetsu you agreed so you have to come by! if its too embarrassing ima lend ya my_ moms _apron see what a dayum nice guy i am? (￣▽￣)_

_Sunshine: Kurokocchi is gone! Buhuhuhuhuhuhu_

_GiantLolipop: nah we re just having a hot cs here_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _yes... As always... Btw what does cs mean? D:_

**MrAmazing (whisper):** _dayum tetsu! Yer so into monster cock that ya do cs now? Thats so not fair! Make me hot too!_

_Sunshine: ! What? Omg ! Kurokocchi..._

**Kuroko (whisper):** aominekun! What does cs mean?

**MrAmazing (whisper):** its cyber sex duh!

_Kuroko: ! Murasakibara kun please don't give them weird ideas!_

_Sunshine: kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_GiantLollipop: dont be shy kurochin, you know you like it_

_MrAmazing: tetsu wants the D ~_

GiantLollipop gives Kuroko the D

_Sunshine: ! You heard him? Kurokocchi is an angel he wouldn't do that!_

Lucky signed in

_ MrAmazing: _8====D

_Lucky: ..._

_GiantLollipop: _8==============D

_MrAmazing: dont fucking show off! Im sure its damn small!_

_GiantLollipop: oh... Thats why kurochin only managed the half?_

_Sunshine: ! Murasakicchi! You monster! How could you?_

Sunshine cries in a corner

_Lucky: i swear there is something wrong in your head_

_Kuroko: good evening midorima kun_

_Lucky: hello Kuroko_

_MrAmazing: you say that but who knows what goes on in yer head_

_GiantLollipop: yeah they say quite, meganes are the worse pervs ever_

_Lucky: Such a thing to say... Its really tactless, if you excuse me im afk_

_MrAmazing: yeah afk like away fantasizing kuroko_

_Lucky: that makes no sense Ahomine... As stupid as always_

_MrAmazing: shut up! Go and fap some more!_

_Kuroko: see you midorima kun_

**Lucky (whisper):** _Kuroko if theyre too much you should tell them to stop, not that i care just telling_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _thank you Midorima kun i will_

**Lucky (whisper):** _ok ill be afk now_

**Kuroko (whisper):** _yes talk to you later_

Sunshine sobs

_MrAmazing: ... Kise is acting like a girl again_

_GiantLollipop: yeah... I bet he wants the D_

_MrAmazing: yeah just look at him..._

_Sunshine: ! i dont want! I want kuroko to want my D ok!_

_MrAmazing: ... Woah! There you go! You see that tetsu?_

_Sunshine: ! No! Argh! I didnt meant it like that_

_GiantLollipop: dont cum with yer excuses we all read that_

_Sunshine: kurokocchi! I really didnt meant it like that! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡_

_Kuroko: may i ask what you meant then? _

_MrAmazing: bwahahahahahahahah! Tetsu thinks so too!_

GiantLollipop hides Kuroko in his arms

_ GiantLollipop: ill protect you from that perv _

_Sunshine: ! Youre the one talking non stop about your monster rod and now im the perv? And Kurokocchi is not safe in your arms! _

_MrAmazing: awww hes bitching now_

_ GiantLollipop: duh ya know you were the one who said he wants to give kuroko his D we never said it direct like you did sooo... _

_Sunshine: ! You two are such big bullies! Do you actually know who i am? _

_MrAmazing: yeah... The bitching perv who wants to give Tetsu his baby D... _

_Kuroko: __(¬_¬)_

_ Sunshine: ! Its not baby! Its pretty huge you know! I can send you a pic! _

_MrAmazing: ... Why would i want a pic of a mini sized dick? _

_GiantLolipop: i bet hes all like over google looking for huge dick pics and then send it to us..._

_ Kuroko: xDDD_

_ Sunshine: kurokocchiiiiii (Ｔ＿Ｔ) im really not small i bet i could satisfy you more then enough_

_ MrAmazing: there you go again... _

_GiantLollipop: kurochin want things that destroys him and obviously im the only one who can give that... _

_MrAmazing: ! Woah! I just had a damn good idea for a porn_

_ Sunshine: ... Like abusing him and all? D: _

_Kuroko: ... Could you please stop?_

_ MrAmazing: damn kise xDD yer so fucking sick _

_GiantLollipop: ... Yeah arent ya ashamed of that perverted mind of yours?_

_Sunshine: ! You know what? Just fuck this! Im off! _

_MrAmazing: buhuhuuuhuhuhu are you going to cry?_

_Kuroko: Aomine kun please dont be like that to Kise kun_

Sunshine signed off

_MrAmazing: he really cant take a joke can he? _

_GiantLollipop: yeah... _

_Lucky: you guys really suck, seems like Akashi isnt coming im also off good night _

_Kuroko: Good night Midorima kun_

Lucky signed off

_MrAmazing: g night_

_ GiantLollipop: ill go too, i need to sleep and have wet dreams about Kurochin~~~ pleasant wet dreams~ _

_Kuroko: good night murasakibara kun please be gentle _

_GiantLollipop: cant promise |(￣3￣)|_

_ MrAmazing: night man _

GiantLolipop hugs Kuroko

GiantLolipop kisses Kuroko

GiantLollipop signed off

_MrAmazing: we should go to bed too tetsu _

_Kuroko: yes its getting late_

_ MrAmazing: ill mail you my address for tomorrow _

_Kuroko: huh? _

_MrAmazing: ... For the dinner Tetsu!_

_ Kuroko: oh you want it tomorrow? _

_MrAmazing: sure we have weekend then its perfect _

_Kuroko: uhm ok! See you tomorrow _

_MrAmazing: good night_

_Kuroko: night_

MrAmazing signed off

Kuroko signed off

* * *

Kuroko closed his Laptop and took his cellphone, he opened his text messages to write a mail

"Kise kun i hope your ok? Please don't be mad good night" when he recalled the chat today it was really entertaining thought all they did was talking about their genitals but Kuroko had a good time, he went to his bed and closed his eyes_** vrrr vrrrr** _he opened them again when his phone made noises new message "kurokocchi! Im fine no worries i cant ever be mad at you |(￣3￣) good night" Kuroko smiled at that and went to the land of dreams

When he woke up it was morning, he went to the bathroom, took a shower then got ready to leave for school, he checked if he closed the windows, kuroko would come back late since he went to Aomines place, when Kuroko thought about it he recalled what the tanned boy said "naked cooking" he was joking right?

He went to school "Morning Kuroko" the bluenette looked up and saw Kagami waiting for him at the gate "good morning Kagami kun" they talked as they walked to their classroom. Kuroko was in the middle of math lessons when his phone vibrated in his pocket **_vrrr vrrrr_** ´_that must've be Aomine´_, he opened the mail and it was indeed the dark skinned boy

"yo tetsu, ima pick ya up from school so we can buy some stuff for dinner kay?" Kuroko needed to write back but he was in class! and his teacher would notice it, he decided to go to the toilette, took his phone out and wrote his high schools name and that it was ok to pick him up.

"Kuroko do ya wanna come with us to grab some burgers?"

"Im sorry Kagami-kun I'm meeting someone"

"s kay" when they walked out they saw a crowd in the front of the gate "what the hell? Whats with that crowd?" Kagami said rather annoyed "i wonder, lets go this way" they walked pass the fangirls, when suddenly a arm grabbed his shoulder

"!?"

" Oi Tetsu! Sup" it was Aomine who stood in the middle of the bunch of girls

"Aomine kun?"

" Kuroko lets g..." Kagami saw the resting hand on Kurokos shoulder "do you know this ganguro Kuroko?" Kuroko looked up to Kagami telling him not to say that word

"what the hell? Who ya calling a ganguro?"

" Kagami kun this is Aominekun, Aominekun this is Kagamikun"

"like i care lets go tetsu" Aomine grabbed the smaller boys arms and they started to walk off

"see you on Monday Kagami kun! Don't eat too much!" the smaller boy waved with his free hand

"Aomine kun sure is popular with girls huh?" the taller boy let go off Kurokos hand and they walked side by side

"i don't know..." was what the tanned boy said and kuroko decided not to talk about that anymore, he changed the subject and they talked as they walked. They bought what they needed, Kuroko wanted to make curry for Aomine since he liked it so much "ehhhh?~ Minechin and Kurochin?" when they head that they turned around, looked up and saw no other then the violet haired giant, _shit_, was all that Aomine thought

"Hello Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said as he bowed " what are ya doing here?" ´_isnt it fucking obvious you colossal titan´ _was what the tanned boy thought " some shopping and you?"

"same" said Murasakibara as he checked their basket. Kuroko noticed that and looked up to the giant _´NO! tetsu! no! don´t look at him like that! don´t ask him!´_panicked Aomine "well, we better get going, right Tetsu?" the tanned boy grabbed the smaller boys arm and wanted to run off

"kay see ya~" just when he wanted to walk off "uhm Murasakibara-kun..."

´NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCKING NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! READ THE FUCKING AIR!´

" i´m cooking some curry at Aomine-kun place, would you like to join us?"

Murasakibara looked at Aomine, his face displeased, the violet head knew Aomine wanted to be alone with the small blunette, he looked back to Kuroko

" hmmmm~~ Kurochins cooking...sounds good, count me in~ if its ok with Minechin" murasakibara looked at Aomine and his smile was clearly to see

_´you fucking asshole! If i say no Tetsu will think ima dick fuck!´ _"no... ´s kay when Tetsu wants to..."

Kuroko smiled, he hated it to eat alone but now he had two friends to join him "We should buy some more meat then"

" oh btw... Kurochin..."

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"... Kise´s also here" _´just fuck this day...´ _the blonde boy hugged the smaller boy

"hello, Kise-kun"

" we´re having curry at mine-chins place" said the giant with a smile on his face "you´re welcome to join us Kise-kun"

"yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Of course i´ll come!". They all bought more ingredients and walked to Aomines place, which was very pissed.

* * *

**sooooo? how did you liked it? review plssss**

**I have to say i really love Murasakibara in here XD he´s so damn pervy**

**well no Akashi in here but his turn will be soon ;D**

**see you againdesu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys it´s me again!**

**belated merry xmas to you all!**

**I have to say i had so much fun writing this chapter thats why its a little longer then the rest, if you´d ask me i would have wrote much much more x)**

**but well, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and Kiru-Kiru Chan... YOU FUCKING ROCK! xD no chit l i love your reviews!  
**

** I do not own Knb and blah blah**

* * *

"Kurokocchi~ can i help youuuu?"

"Thank you Kise-kun but its almost done, you can place the plates" when the four boys entered Aomines house they went straight to the kitchen and Kuroko started to cook

"Murasakibara-kun... Could you move, please?" the bluenette wanted to cook the rice they needed but the giants arms were wrapped around the smaller boys waist "eh? But i like to cuddle with Kurochin~"

"Murasakicchi! Let go" the violet head turned around to give the blonde boy a cold glare "Murasakibara-kun could you help Kise-kun? Where is Aomine-kun?" they all looked around but couldn't find the tanned boy " seems like he disappeared ne ?"

"I'm right here"

"Aominecchi! We're guests here yet you let us do the whole work!" the tanned boy was rather annoyed, since he didn't wanted the two boys join

"... Whatever, if Tetsu needs my help ima help" Aomine wanted to be alone with the smaller boy but Murasakibara and Kise came along, the worst thing was they were glued on Kuroko

"its done, please enjoy your meal" Aomine came along, sat next to Kuroko and started to eat

" itadakimasu"

"ehhhh ? KUROKOCCHI! This is so super delicious!"

"Just as the chef ne~~~" Kuroko blushed to that comment, those three boys were the first persons who ever ate something he cooked and hearing praise made him happy, his lips formed a small, rare smile

"thank you, please have more".

After having seconds they cleaned up and wet to the living room "you guys can go home if yer got stuff to do"

"oh.. Right, thank you for having us Aomine-kun"

"i didnt meant you Tetsu!" Aomine grabbed Kurokos arm which wanted to stand up "eh? No i dont have stuff to do~ you want us to go mine-chin?" said the giant with an evil grin on his face, Aomine gave the giant an annoyed look and clicked with his tongue "no 's cool"

"oh! Oh! Lets play truth or dare or osama?"

"Eh?~ yeah sounds like fun!"

"osama?"

"Tetsu,its the King game its like truth or dare, each person is given a stick, the person who gets the red marked one is the king and the rest have ones with numbers. The king gives an order and a number and the person with that number must do what he says" the bluenette wasn't sure of that, but then again it sounded like fun "ok if you want to..."

"! YES! Im so gonna..."

"Well fine ima get some sticks" **ding dong ding dong**_ 'who the hell?_' was what Aomine thought,he had a bad feeling and then went to open the door, when he saw who stood there, he closed the door

"...Daiki if you open it NOW i'll forget this disrespectful act" the voice belonged to Akashi and next to him was the megane. Why the hell were they here? What do they want? They better get going!

"Aomine-kun? Is something wrong? Do you need help?" _'Shittttttt dont look at me like that!'_

"Nah, nothing..." he opened the door again and let the two boys enter "oh, good evening Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun" the bluenette bowed

"please come in..." said the tanned boy rather unpleased "thank you Daiki" they went to the living room

"oh Akachin you made it? Midochin too~~"_ 'so it was Murasakibara asshole...'_

"Thank you for your mail Atsushi, well then shall we begin?" Aomine had a puzzled look on his face, not knowing to begin with what "We gonna play the Kings game right? And since me-the King has arrived we can start it"

"yayyyyy! Its much cooler with more people" Aomine, annoyed, went to get some sticks, then marked one red and wrote numbers on the others

"so its from 1-5 whos the first King?" everyone looked at one person, the obvious answer "very well, then i shall begin" said the red haired Rather pleased

"ok please pick one" they all picked a stick and waited for the Kings orders. Akashi looked at everyone " lets see... number 2 has to..." the goal of this game was obvious, they all wanted a piece of Kuroko, be it a kiss or just a hug, they looked in the round and waited Akashi to continue "... Tell number 4 his greatest secret"

"hiieeee!" with that everyone knew who was one of the numbers, Kise- the blonde boy looked into the round

"... I'm number 4...Very well, Kise if you dont mind..." said the green haired man as he adjusted his glasses "urgh... Lets see..." Kise started to think "hahaha thats it, give him the dirt" said Aomine, who was relived that it wasn't Kuroko, the blonde boy moved closer to Midorima and started to whisper something "!" the round was so curious, since the green haired man blushed.

Akashi collected all sticks and everyone picked again

"..."

"Oh~ osamas here~~" Murasakibara shook his stick, everyone tensed up, the giant was known as a terrible sadist, as if to confirm their thought he nodded and looked at everyone with an evil grin "hmmmm~~ well lets start with something harmless" everyone sighed in relieve "or not...Number 1 has to lick number 3s armpit"

"...Atsushi... quit being so nasty"

"Thats so fucking gross man..."

"I think so too, since i'm number 3..."

"Isn't that nice? Lick some vanilla~"

"eh? Why vanilla?"

"Kuro-chin tastes like vanilla"

"! Murasabicchi!How would you know?"

" the fuck whos number 1?"

"Cough cough... It's me" said Midorima

"pft... Isn't it perfect?~" everyone, expect Murasakibara was tense, it was just the beginning and the giant would start with such a thing? he´s just going too far

"man i wish we were drunk..."

"Eh?Aominecchi you sure got something here or not?"

"We are still minors, therefore i wont allow you to drink Alcohol"

"yer no fun... We would just be more... Calm?"

"Cough.. Kuroko? Let's get over it?" Midorima wanted to take the chance while everyone was busy discussing, the bluenette nodded, and lifted his shirt "...i'm sorry Midorima-kun"

"ne lets say dont sweat it~~?"

"...You better watch this will happen just once"

"..."

"ok next?"

"!" the three discussing boys turned to the other three "what the hell? What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were busy talking we did it"

"Murasakicchi! Kurokocchi!no way? You really did it?" the bluenette nodded as he blushed, he was very embarrassed

"thats so fucking unfair" groaned Aomine.

Akashi, mad, took the sticks and they picked on again "i'm the King" said Midorima as he adjusted his glasses "number 2 please embrace Number 5 and whisper something naughty"

" thats so lame..."

"Would you like me to say something like Murasakibara?"

"... Shut up..."

"I'm nr. 2 whos nr. 5?" said akashi and looked in the round "... Thats me Akashi-kun..."

"Fuck Yesssss!... Oh... Cough... Excuse me..." everyone was shocked when they saw or heard their leader curse for the first time, let alone show this much happiness, yet they all were afraid to say something "cough well then..." Kuroko stood up and got in Akashis arms, which pressed his whole body against the smaller boys, his arms fell from his back to Kurokos slender waist

"... Akashi-kun..." the others burned in pure jealousy when they saw how their captain abused this situation, but hell yeah they would have done the same thing, so they didn't blamed him, Akashis hands moved up and down Kurokos waist, groping his firm butt "Tetsuya, your waist is so slender, when i were to pound into you, you'd break no?"

"!" the four were speechless! How bold could their captain get? The smaller boy, still in Akashis embrace blushed shades of red, he knew that was a part of the game but this was just too much, akashis voice was so... seductve

"... Akashi-kun Midorima-kun said to whisper..."

"Oh... My bad"

"yer can let him go already" Kuroko moved away to those words and Akashis glare at Aomine was really scary and made the tanned boy flinch

"next"

"! Hahahhahah! My turn! Kay kayyyyyyyyy... Nr. 2 go with nr. 1 to the neighbour and ask for condoms and lotion!"

"...just fuck you..." and so it was clear that Aomine had to go to his own neighbour

"ne~~~ i dun wanna stand up..."

"Aominecchi and murasakicchi? Bwahahahhaha" the giant stood up and they both walked out to the door next door, **ding dong** they waited a moment and a young man opened the door "sup Aomine"

"yeah... Hey" it was awkward thought it shouldn't be, this young boy was Aomines neighbour, but the reason why he was there was so embarrassing he could die. Murasakibara, which watched the situation put his arm around the tanned boys, Aomine flinched to that sudden touch and looked up to the much taller boy "! you! "

"ne Mine-chin no need to get shy, we actually wanted to ask for condoms and maybe a lotion" the violet head said that as if it was the most normal thing, the young boy was shocked for a moment, looked to Aomine and then to Murasakibara "uhm ...sure... Wait" he walked in and sent up stairs

"i'll kill you damn bastard! I still have to fucking deal with him! its not like i wont see him again like you!"

"Eh? You were too shy~ and i wanna hurry and go back to Kuro-chin"

"shit its not so easy, he'll think we gonna fuck!"

"Chill i'll try to be gentle..~"

"... Kay here, uhm no need to return it" the boy came back with some condoms and a love-lotion tube

"thanks man, sorry if we get too loud~" Aomine looked down, avoiding his neighbours gaze, a hint of blush was to see,which didn´t helped in this situation the young man looked at the tanned boy, then to Murasakibara and his gaze went down his crotch, the boy chuckled "sure no problem man" he looked at Aomine with a worried look but was smiling

"ouch... Good luck Aomine or have fun?" Aomine looked up, ready to yell at him but the giant went back with the tanned boys shoulder in his arms, he looked back at the young boy, which looked worried yet amused, winked and they entered the house and closed the door. The other boys who observed that whole scene were in tears as they laughed

"bwahahahahhahahhahaa! Aominecchi was sooooo cute hahahahhahahahaha"

"fuck you kise this is all your fault!"

"... pft! my sides! wahahahahaha...Kay lets continue". The longer they played the bizarre were the orders yet they all had fun, they played for almost two hours. "i´m Osama" this was only the second time that the bluenette was the King "nr. 5 please tell us the most embarrassing thing that happened to you" they all looked at nr. 5 which was Kise "uhm... Well... Heh..." it was obvious that Kise had something in his mind

" Kises life is an embarrassment"

"! Aominecchi! Thats so mean!" the blond man scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contract with all boys "uhm... I... I dated a girl for three months, i really liked her she was so cute... and it came out thatitwasntagirlbutaguy"

"bastard! dont talk so high pitched and fast"

"i! I said it! Lets continue!"

"Eh? We didn't heard anything baka~"

"Ryouta... Mind to replay it?"

"N..no! I said it!"

"Kise we really couldn't follow you..."

"You did the same thing with Kurokocchi! I said it!"

"Kise-kun said that he dated a cute girl which happened to be a guy"

"!hieeeee!KUROKOCCHI! So mean!"

"Pft...no chit?"

"How dense can you be?"

"Midorimacchi!"

"Ne? How couldn't you notice didn't ya guys never had sex?"

"! Not everyone is sex crazy! We had a innocent, pure love!"

"Well, I'am also impressed at his foolishness but we should continue"

"wait! Yer got a pic of her, eh him? Like was he so cute? And did ya broke up then?"

"... Akashicchi said to continue!"

"Eh~ dont be so stingy, answer Mine-chin or ill crush you"

"urgh... i have some pics at home and no we dated until i started with modelling"

"who broke up kise?"

"Midorimacchi too? Sigh we both decided it since he got jealous and i didn't wanted to stop modelling" the guys were rather quite and listened, what was out of character

"eh? Yer still dated him? Did ya fucked him?"

"Daiki watch your language"

" eh~~ says the one who wants to pound Kuro-chin until he breaks..."

"I! I was in love ok! And sex is a part of a relationship! So! Since i have experience i can make Kurokocchi happy!" said the blonde and beamed a smile as he hugged the smaller boy

"soooo cute! Much much cuter!"

"Kise-kun would you please let go..."

"Its getting late... Shall we have a last round and call it a night" said Akashi and took the sticks

" cough... I'm the King" said Midorima and showed them all the stick

"well, nr. 1 kiss nr.3 on his lips" the green head was the first one who ordered to kiss, they all were too chicken to do so since they never knew who they might kiss

"...i am nr. 1" said the bluenette as he showed the stick "fufufufufufufu" they all turned to the laughing boy, which was no one but Akashi

"now please Tetsuya..."

"Hieee!noooooooo! thats so unfair!" Kise hugged Kuroko to stop it and that made the Captain more the angry

"i fucking kill you Ryouta, let go of him... Please"

"...well since you asked so nicely..." Kise let go of the bluenette just because he was scared to hell, Akashi closed the space between himself and Kuroko

"... Uhm... T... Then here i go..." Kurokos face came closer and he closed his eyes, his cheeks already crimson, Akashi got impatient but the view was so damn cute he held back *chu* it was a light and quick kiss on Akashi lips, the red head was amazed at how soft Kurokos lips were, the others again burned in jealousy. Why was it always Akashi! It wasn't fair

"Tetsuya, we aren't little kids anymore... You can´t mean this was a kiss?" Kurokos eyes widened and then he turned his face to avoid Akashis gaze, he might be right but Kuroko never kissed someone, let alone a guy or his friends

"uhm.. I am sorry... I.. Neverkissedsomeonebefore" Kuroko whispered those words as if he was in a hurry, it was embarrassing, everyone at his age did all those things but he didn't

"Tetsuya..."_ 'WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CUTE? I HAVE TO HOLD BACK NOT TO RAPE YOU ON THE SPOT '_ was what the Captain thought, but on the outside he was as calm as ever "its ok don't be shy, i'll show you how adults kiss" the other guys were just watching, they itched to say something, but it was Akashi

"cough cough, i said to kiss on the lips and he did that"

'! OMG! Midorima! Our hero!' was what everyone thought, they all thanked the green head in thier mind Akashi, not pleased, faced Midorima "is that so? That´s unfortunate..." the way he said that was really scary, he was calm but his Aura was the one of thousand demons, dark- very VERY dark

"! Lets have another try!" since they started with the kissing thing everyone wanted his turn to kiss the bluenette

"very well" they went for another round

"fufufu i'm osama~" the group turned pale "nr.2 give nr. 5 a passionate kiss" nr. 5 who was obviously Kise looked to Kuroko who smiled at him

"what the hell man? Are ya serious?"

"A.. Aominecchi? Are you Nr. 2?"_ 'PLEASE DONT BE!'_ prayed Kise

"bwahahahhaha this is funny~"

"urgh... This totally sucks..."

"Shut up as if i want to kiss ya so fucking bad" though they complained they came closer and Aomines lips touched Kises for a few seconds and then they jerked back

"uhm.. Akashi-kun said passionate..."

"Tetsu!/Kurokocchi!"

"He's right, start over"

"urghhhh" Aomine crushed his lips on Kises, which surprised the blonde boy, Aomine drew Kise closer as he grabbed his neck "nghh" he forced his way in Kises mouth and his curious tongue explored Kises hot cave "mnghhh" the other boys watched while Murasakibara took secretly pictures

"i don't mind if you want to continue but please go to the bedroom" said Akashi with an amused looks on his face, Kuroko blushed to that sight but didn't looked away

"bleh! There you go lets stop with this fucking game" Aomine was angry and annoyed, he also wanted to to something with Kuroko but never had a chance "one more round" the all picked a stick

"heh I'm da king lets see... Nr.2..." Midorima flinched, and it was clear that he was nr. 2, Aomine wanted him to suffer too "and nr. 3..." Murasakibara had an uneasy look on his face and Aomine knew what to do

"you two have to be lovers for a day" he looked proud of himself, not just did they disturbed his time with Kuroko no they also stayed for hours

"eh..~ i'm nr. 2 who's 3?"

"That would be me Murasakibara-kun" when Kuroko said that Aomine almost fainted

"Lucky~"

"! What the fuck! You shitty Megane! Why do you look so uneasy?" he was so sure he could took revenge but nooo he did that perverted giant a favor, he wanted to smack his head to the wall

"what? One is the unlucky number for cancers! Of course i'd be uneasy"

"JUST FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING UNLUCKY NUMBER! THIS FUCKING GAME SUCKS! This was all you fault stupid blondie!"

"Ehhh? Why? Im also not happy about this! You were the one who ordered this aominecchi!"

"Well, GREAT JOB DAIKI! Are you happy now? I'm going home! If you excuse me!" Akashi dashed out "i shall take my leave, good night" Midorima also went home "Kuro-chin ill go too, i'll pick you up tomorrow, good night darling" Murasakibara made sure that Aomine watched as he hugged the smaller boy and placed a kiss on his cheek

"ok... Good night Murasakibara-kun"

Kuroko helped Aomine to clean up and also went home, leaving an angry and annoyed Aomine behind.

* * *

**SOOOOO? how did you liked it? please tell me via review =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! it´s Riku again!**

**Here is the next Chapter AND I HAVE TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP! THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER AND LONGER! I CANT STOP! PLEASE HELP MEEEE! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

**ok ok i calmed down σ(≧ε≦ｏ****) I wanted to thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows I´m really happy to see that you had fun reading it. You´re all really dayuuuummmmm amazing! **

**No no please don´t be so shy Kiru-Kiru Chan (*´∀`*) yer really something! The next Chapter will make you melt then and all the other AkaKuro fans**

**Have fun reading~~~~  
**

**I do not own KnB**

* * *

"Kuroko? You ok?" asked Kagami as he watched the bluenette, kurokos seat was behind Kagamis, the red head was worried since Kuroko acted strange

"what do you mean? I'm fine"

" you're looking all the time out of the window, like someone was after you or so" Kuroko felt as he was caught, he avoided his friends eyes "its nothing" actually, it was not nothing, he had plans with Murasakibara, well it was more then that the tall boy said he'll pick Kuroko up, but the bluenette couldn't helped it but wondered if he was coming "... If you say so" Kagami actually wanted to ask Kuroko about his new friends, since Kuroko met them he changed, not in a bad way, no he looked happier, so Kagami didn't said anything.

The school ended "Kuroko, we're going to Karaoke you coming?" the bluenette looked to the gate from the window "! Oh" Kuroko spotted a tall violet haired boy, which was with no doubt his _Date_ "Kagami-kun, i'm meeting someone today so i cant" he bowed as an apology took his stuff and dashed out. Kuroko acted out of character and Kagami wanted to know the reason _'he went out after looking out...'_ his gaze felt to the gate and he saw that unfamiliar uniform and a very tall boy _'damn he's a freaking monster'_ Kagami himself was already tall but seeing Murasakibara, he felt so small, he wanted to go when he spotted light blue hairs, Kuroko stood next to him and the tall boy hugged the bluenette _'what the hell? This guy must be one of his 'friends...'_ the red head watched them a little more as they started to walk off.

"Kuro-chin~ lets eat something~ there is a cake shop" Murasakibara didn't bothered to wait for Kurokos answer, he grabbed his arm and walked of"... Ouch... Murasakibara-kun.." the violet head looked down and saw Kuroko in pain, he let his arm go "sorry~ better so?" huge hands took smaller ones and they walked hand in hand to the shop, what they didn't knew was that four boys followed them

"!OMG! Did you see that?"

"Shhhht Ryouta! You're too loud!"

"Told ya not to invite him..."

"Ahomine we're a team therefore we gonna do this together"

"Shintarou is right, are you all prepared?"

"Urgh... Akashicchi I'm not so sure about this..."

"I have to confess that cancers are terribly clumsy today... So i might wont be a big help"

"...fuck yer damn horoscope"

"!how dare you!"

"SHHHHHHT! Kise go and change! and since Shintarou isn't sure i'll go"

"i can go too ya know?"

"... No you cant..."

" yer such a damn racist..."

" i might be much but not a racist, it´s just they´ll notice you on the spot"

"! GUYS! They already entered and sat down! Look at that sly Murasakicchi! Being all close and all!"

"Go and change!" the blonde boy went to the restroom with a bag in his hand, so did Akashi, they all met today for one reason -manipulate this Date- they swore that it has to be a disaster or they wouldn't be happy, since Aomine ordered those two to act like lovers, Murasakibara didn't wasted a minute and met the bluenette the day after. A few minutes later Akashi left the restroom and walked towards the two waiting boys

"...pft..." Aomine had a hard time to hold his laughter back so did Midorima

"... What?" Akashi looked at them unsure why they laughed "... Akashi... Did you seen yourself?"

"Yes of course! They have huge mirrors in that small toilette..."

"Well.. Pft..."

"Im telling ya, its all too big for ya" Akashi wore too big pants and a too big trench coat

"If its so damn funny why don't you go Shintarou?"

"I told you the reason! And if you wear your pants from your uniform it will look better, also here and now please go back to Kise" Akashi hated it to take orders from others but what he hated more was the fact that Murasakibara was all loveydovey with Kuroko, he went back to the toilette

"Ryota what are you doing so long?"

" Akashicchi! Its so difficult! but I'm almost done- oh here" the blonde male rolled a can from his stall, Akashi picked it up, he went to the other stall, changed his pants, placed the can above his head and sprayed his hair black, he went out and looked at the small mirror_ '... I would also look good with black hair'_ he took the glasses Midorima gave him

" Ryota! Hurry up! They'll be done before we reach there"

"urgh... I'm done..." Kise left the stall and stepped out "good thing i waxed my legs!" Kise stood there with a rosè dress and a white small jacket, he wore rosè ballerinas and had a wig, which was blonde "once you know how to wear it its easy and it looks so cute" Akashi had to say that it looked good on him, if Kise were a girl he would be very pretty

"... Well shall we go?" Kise nodded and they left the restroom, when Midorima and Aomine noticed them they started to laugh, which pissed Akashi off

"why are you laughing?"

"Bwahahahhah! Cuz! Cuz! You like a criminal who just rape a foreign model!"

"Pft... Akashi... You may take the trench coat off"

"!DID YOU ALL FORGET WHY WE ARE DOIG THIS? CONCENTRATE! We lost too much time!" Akashi grabbed Kises arm and dashed inside the cafe. Their seat was not too far but also not too close to Kuroko and Murasakibara, they already ate. The waitress came to their table and Akashi ordered Kise expensive cake "Akashicchi, i would have paid..."

"its ok Monica, we're on a Date, please don't hold back"

"...Monica?"

"... I just came up with that name! Do not call me Akashi, i'm James for the time being"

"... Akashicchi... No matter how you look at it we're japanese... so..."

"Shhht! We want to hear what they talk!"

"Sorry... James..."

"Kuro-chin, do you like that cake?~"

"yes, its very delicious! Thank you for taking me here"

"eh~ if its for my darling its ok~" the bluenette couldn't helped it but blushed but not just to Murasakibaras nicknames, which increased, he noticed the stare of girls, no matter how you looked at it, this two boys had a date and one of them flirted with the other, not caring if others heard or looked

"hieeee! This is not good! He's flirting way too much" since Kise sat closer to them, he heard the conversation better then Akashi, but the red head, no now black head saw them, he hid behind the newspaper which happened to be on their table

"kuro-chin, say ahhhhhh~" Murasakibara had already some cake and now he was eating a strawberry sundae, the blunette did as told and opened his mouth "ahhh..."

"Hnnnn~~ if this is the widest you can open we gonna have a problem with the fitting..." Murasakibara whispered those words, not to hear for Kuroko, a vein on Akashis forehead started to pop, he didn't heard what the giant said but he knew this look on his face, that perverted look, Murasakibara brought his spoon closer to Kurokos mouth and some dropped on his, on the table resting, hand the bluenette let the ice cream melt in his mouth and the taste of vanilla and strawberries filled his hot cavern

"its good?"

"Yes thank you" Kuroko smiled and nodded. Murasakibara noticed the ice cream on Kurokos hand, he lifted it and brought it to his mouth "eh!?" the next thing was that Kuroko felt something hot on the back of his hand, the violet head actually licked it! Kuroko, blushed, looked at the taller man but he didn't stopped, Murasakibara licked the also his palm and took Kurokos index finger in his mouth, sucking on it **crack** a cracking sound filled the room

"s..sir are you alright?!" the waitress asked Akashi with a worried look when she saw him with his broken glass in his hand and the blood coming from that cut "A.. Akas... Jamescchi?! Whats wrong" the aura from Akashi was dark, getting more dangerous by any minute, he managed not to throw his glass at Murasakibara but crushed it in his hand

"ieeep!Y... you´re bleeding!" Kise looked up, finding an Akashi who didn't even felt the pain of his cut, his gaze was on the flirting boys, who didn't noticed the noise at all since they were in their own world, Kises gaze wandered to the same spot "!" **screechhhhhh** Kise stood up, when he saw the blushing bluenette

"! Akas... Jamescchi! We have to do something!" Akshi, already pissed and annoyed, ignored all the stares and it got worse when the giant started to caress Kurokos oh so soft cheeks, his hand cupped the smaller boys cheek and drew him closer "! Fuck no"** thud** "dont look back!" said Akashi who calmly drank his coffee

"M... Murasakibara-kun... There is a... Fork.. on the wall" the giant looked around to see where it could come from, Akashi throw it so that it wasn't so obvious from which way the fork came flying

"! Akahicchi! What if you harm Kurokocchi! You're extreme!"

"What else should i have done? Atsushi was about to kiss Tetsuya!"

"! What? Here take my fork too! I'll order something were i need a knife!"

"That sly dog..." **_Vrrrr vrrr_** Kises phone vibrated when he got a mail from the curious duo who burned for information. Meanwhile, Murasakibara went for another try and rubbed Kurokos legs between his own, his large hands rested on Kurokos "I'm going to cut that hand of yours off..." Akashi was ready to kill someone, he called the waitress over

"yes sir?"

" excuse me, i'd like to order a something with pumpkin, do you happen to have something?"

"Yes sir, we have a very delicious pumpkin cake, its really popular these days, how many would you like?" Akashi looked to Kurokos table, seeing the giants hand caressing Kurokos thighs, a vein started to pop again " Akas... Jamescchi... Isnt it a little too much?" whispered Kise "actually, you see table 4? That tall boy happened to be my friend and he loves pumpkin so much, i'd like to order one for him, is that possible?"

"Certainly sir one moment"

"oh! but for the sake of the surprise dont tell him what for cake it is, also from who" the waitress looked at Akashi, thinking if it was a good idea or not, Akashi saw that look and flashed a smile to her, the girl blushed and nodded

The blonde boy took his phone out and tipped a mail "operation pumpkin began" was all he wrote. When Aomine got the mail he opened it and read it "so? Whats the situation?"

"Eh? Wtf does this mean?" Midorima looked also

"! The situation must be very serious when Akashi wants to use Pumpkin..."

"Hnnnn... Eh? Isn't Murasakibara allergic to pumpkin? No chit he wants to kill him?" Midorima didn't said a word, they both just thought how terrifying their Captain is.

"Here you go sir, this is a thank you for buying so much cakes" the waitress flashed a smile and went back

"lucky~ looks good ne?"

"Indeed... Pft... Hahahahaahha" Kuroko laughed hard, the giant just watched him and thought how cute he looked

"ne ne~ whats so funny?"

"Murasakibara-kun, you ate so much that they give you one for free haha is that always like that?"

"!why is kurokocchi laughing?" Kise almost started to sob, he was with his back on those two so he couldnt see it, when he looked at Akashi he almost choked, Akashi was actually blushing

"OMG! A laughing Kurokocchi! I wanna see it too! Sob sob" Akashi couldn't helped it but stare at the blunette, how can a guy be so damn cute? He really wanted to stand up,walk over and kidnap Kuroko, shutting him in his room and never letting him out again.

"Hnnn~ not every time but often~ i'd rather would have a taste of Kuro-chin..."

"Haha you always say that Murasakibara-kun but thats impossible right? i´m not a snack"

"ima show you the way i can eat you..." whispered the giant

"hm?"

"Nothing~ oh Kuro-chin, here" he shoved the cake to Kuroko and offered it him "i'm sure its as sweet as you honey~" Kuroko blushed to that comment, the violet head said that all the time! How was he suppose to act?

"Uhm? Are you sure?" Murasakibara nodded

"but... You have to reward me again ne?" Kuroko smiled and nodded as he started to eat the cake

"!shit!"

"Akas... Jamescchi? What is it?"

"We have to kill Atsushi! I don't see any other way... Let me call a hitman up..." he took his phone out and tipped a number

"hieee! Akashicchi! Thats too much! Please clam down!" the blond boy/girl snatched Akashis phone and hid it in his bra

"... You're wearing girls underwear?" Kise embarrassed, blushed

"... I thought Akashicchis date should have some boobs..."

"... That was pretty unnecessary..."

"...sorry..."

"!" Akashis expression changed in the second he looked to the other boys, the giants face was too close to the bluenettes "ne~ kuro-chin, is it yummy?"

"Yes! It is would you try some?" Murasakibara nodded "i'll help myself~" he got closer to Kuroko and aimed for Kurokos pink lips** thud thud** this time Murasakibara turned as fastas he could, if Akashi were a millisecond to slow he would have caught him, but Akashi was just like a assassin

"... Murasakibara-kun... this time its a knife and fork..." Murasakibara looked in the room, suspicious and then his eyes caught red hairs

"ima go to the restroom" he stood up, walked to the red head

"!"

"Eh? Who're you?"

"Eh? Uhm? Why? I.. I'm just a costumer, whats your problem?" the red head got all worked up

"hnnnnn~ did Aka-chin paid you?"

"Who?" the giant had an terrifying look on his face

"if you interfere again, i'll crush you" he walked back to his seat, past the actual Akashi and sat down

"pft! Did you heard that? Wait? Thats not the hitmen right?"

" don't be ridiculous, i was the one who threw it.. But..." he looked back to the red head, Akashi had a bad feeling about that guy, since he entered the cafe he also watched the bluenette

"Kuro-chin lets go~" Kuroko nodded and stood up, went to the bathroom, washed his hands and left the cafe hand in hand with the giant** vrrrrrr vrrrrrr** Aomines phone rang, he picked up "yeah?"

"Daiki its up to you two now"

"we're following them already"

"as aspected, we'll come later, be careful" they ended the call

"akashicchi what now?"

"We're going with the plan, but before that" Akashi dashed out off the cafe, following the red head who also left "YOU!" Akashis gaze was dark, it was really something to fear

"what business do you have with Tetsuya? If i may ask"

"what the hell you do want man?"

"Watch your filthy mouth when you speak with me. Why are you following him?" when he asked that he noticed his Uniform, it was the same as Kurokos

"i'm Kurokos friend okay, i was worried about him and ended in the cafe up.." a hint of red was on his cheeks, when he thought about that, it was pretty embarrassing, a damn tall high school boy went ALONE to a cake store which was popular for its cuteness

"... Is that all?"

"What else should there be?" Akashis gaze got intensifier, he didn't wanted more rivals as he had already

"The hell Kuroko is my best-friend of course I'm worried when he meet up with a bunch of weirdos from a lousy chatroom" Akashis eye twitched in annoyance and rage. Did this guy with splitting eyebrows just called him weird? That was too much he needed a punishment, a faith smile crossed his lips

"Insulting me wont bring you anywhere, i will tell you this a second time, but there wont be a third, watch your mouth" Akashi turned around and wanted to leave

"oi wait! about Kuroko"

"... I didn't caught your name"

"... Kagami Taiga and you're?" Akashi came closer, his voice changed somewhat darker

"listen here, Taiga, i'm extremely busy right now, i wouldnt want to hurt my precious Tetsuya thats why i'll look over your disrespectful self, i'm wasting way too much time with you, Atsushi and Tetsyua could..."

" wait wait wait... That tall guy and Kuroko.. Are they?"

"Absolutely not, there is no way i'd allow that"

'what the hell is wrong this shorty hes talking as if he was Kurokos father...'

"So... Whats going on?"

"You're right for worrying about Tetsuya, since he is in danger"

" Hieeeee! Akashicchi! W.. What are you doing?" Akashi looked at Kise, which was still Monica

"...Ryouta?"

"! Aominecchi mailed me! They're going to the cinema! Hurry!" Akashi snapped back and ran off with Kise, leaving Kagami as if he never was there

"what the hell?" Kagami started to dash to the other boys

"oi! I'm coming with you! If Kurokos in danger i have to help him!" Akashi, not pleased switched places with Kise to avoid running next to the new rival

"hey i'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet ya" Kagami looked very confused, this pretty girl was running next to him, rather fast and her voice was so deep"yeah i'm Kagami" they shook hands while running.

They soon reached the cinema and saw a boy looking at them, he was tall, his mouth was covered and he wore a sunglass "Aominecchi!"

"What took ya so long?" Akashi looked at Kagami, who had a feeling that this voice was somehow familiar "who the hell is... Oh aren't ya Tetsus friend?" Kagami looked closer "! You're that ganguro!"

" you son of a..."

"DAIKI!"

"...shitty Megane is already inside, he got us seats, come" they run inside and looked where Midorima was "! Found Midorimacchi!"

"... Why is he sitting so close?" Midorima sat three rows behind Kuroko and Murasakibara. When Akashi had Midorimas attention he told him to come up, he did as told "Shintarou, why were you so close?"

"... I told you i have bad luck today! When i saw them so close together... Well... I tripped and ended there..."

"Pft..."

"did they notice you?"

"Of course not, i may have bad luck but I'm not an amateur" the film started meanwhile they talked or whispered "cool! I wanted to watch this movie! The zombie zone 4!"

"... Well played Atsushi..." there wasn't very much people, but the seats in front of the now five boys were taken. A half hour passed by and Murasakibara didn't made a move or so they thought, the giant lifted his arm and rested it on Kurokos shoulder

"! Thats so!"

"Shhht!" Midorima took a handful popcorn and threw it at Murasakibara, then they all hid, the giant looked back but couldn´t see the attacker

"shit!why did ya do that!"

"Someone had to do something! And you were about to ran to them!" they all whispered as they hid "good grief, well at least we managed to stop Atsushi"

"why would Murasakicchi watch this kind of movie on a date?"

"... Are you stupid? This is the best way to get closer! Like he's scared and that asshole offers to hold his hand or such! Kuroko is too innocent to notice such things!" they all looked at Kagami, they almost forgot him

"who might you be?"

"He's Tetsus friend"

"actually best friends..."

"What the hell? Says who Bakagami?"

"... Bakag... Hey!"

"Wow an idiot is calling another idiot an idiot... Is the world going to end?"

"Who's stupid shitty Megane?"

"Shhhhht! Aominecchi!They'll hear us!"

"... Kise why the hell are you still wearing those clothes?"

"... I actually still wanted to act as lovers to get closer... Akashicchi is so gentle.. Hehe i meant Jamescchi" they all looked at the red head who avoided their gaze, acting busy obversng the two boys in front

" ... James?"

"One word and i'll cut that tongue of yours off" They all slowly stood up and sat down "!" they all were in shock when they saw that Kurokos face was resting on Murasakibaras chest "what the hell happened?"

"This all happened because you were busy fighting! Concentrate now! Did you forgot our Mission?" they all looked serious and nodded including Kagami, who seemed as if he knew those boys for years

"Shintarou i need a perfect shoot can you do that?" the green head thought for a moment

"of course!" Akashi handed him the can, he used for his hair, Midorima concentrated, got in position and threw the can aiming for Murasakibara **clack** **fshhhhhhhhhhhhhht** "!urgh! what the hell?"

"..." the can landed on the seat behind the giants, Midorima threw it so that the colour sprayed all over the other guys

"SHIT! Hide" they hid again, close enough to stay unnoticed "Shintarou! What the hell was that?"

"damn that was so pathetic hehehe"

"shut up! I told you i have bad luck! Also i don't have my lucky item!"

"Why would you forget you're lucky item Midorimacchi?"

"... Its a kiss from a blonde girl! How am i suppose to find some blonde girl so fast!"

"Hehehe thats Karma bitch!"

"Why don't you kiss Kise?" Kagami didnt meant to be rude, he still thought Kise was a girl, a tom boy "Oh shut up you idiot duo..." **Chu**

"!"

"Now! I gave you your lucky item! Try it again!"

"Kise! You cant just kiss other guys on the spot!"

"Thats fucking gross"

"Do i need to remember you and your motive yesterday? Why do you think are we here in the first place?"

"Right! Aominecchi wanted to have his sweet time with Kurokocchi!"

"Shhht not so loud! But Kises right, if Murasakibara didn´t found you two in that shop you would have do something impure to Kuroko"

"what the hell? Just fuck you and leave me alone, you all wasted my time! I wanna be with Tetsu but end up with you all! Today too!"

"Gentleman, i don't want you to talk about trivial things anymore, don't make me punish you! Get back to work" they sat down again and observed the situation

"they're even closer!"

"Kuroko actually likes Horror movies but he hates Zombie movies... it´s grossing him out or such" when Kagami said that he got everyones attention, thats right this Bastard knows Kuroko better then they do

"what do we do?" they all whispered the whole time, it was a special mission therefore they had to be unnoticed

"dunno, fact is Kise kissed Midorima hehehhehehe!"

"Daiki!" when Midorima recalled that he got annoyed for a reason

"ehhh~ but his lips were so soft~" said Kise in a high pitched tone, which annoyed the green head even more

"i'll try it again" said Midorima "you sure?" he nodded, breathed in and out "eh?" he lifted the much lighter blonde boy and throw him forward

"hieeeeee!" he landed perfectly on Murasakibaras laps.

The other boys hid again, and were totally silent for a moment "... You... Uhm..."

Kise looked down, avoiding the gaze of the giant and Kuroko he shoved the violet head away and ran off

"s..sorry! Wrong seat!"

"..." Kuroko watched the blonde girl as she dashed out "Kuro-chin, no worries i like you more~". The other boys still searching for words were silent. He didn't really do that right? What just happened?

" cough... Well... it was a little extreme... but it effective"

"it was the only thing i could do..." the others were silent again, even Akashi, but the red head wasn't sure if he was amazed or not

"the movies gonna end soon lets get outta here" they all nodded and wanted to leave when a huge shadow creep from behind

"ne~ Kuro-chin look~ what a coincidence... You all here?"

"Kagami-kun?"

"! Oh hi Kuroko...hehe"

They all went out and met the sobbing Kise "so it was Kise-kun..."

"Ne ne, why are you all here? and Akachin? Whats with that hair?"

"..." They didn't had a excuse for this all, might as well tell the truth or so they thought

"Atsushi, mind explaining your situation?" Akashi turned the tables, he wasn't defeated, not now, not here, the other boys were amazed and watched

"eh? Me and Kuro-chin are on a date" Murasakibara hugged Kuroko from behind, showing off

"is that so? How did this happened?"

"Aomine-kun requested this yesterday..."

"well that was only a game, therefore i call that request off any objection?"

"Stingy..." Akashi walked over to Kuroko, slapping Murasakibaras much bigger hands away and rested his own hand on Kuroko side

"Tetsuya, are you ok?"

"Yes, i had lots of fun , even thought you all followed us the whole time and even you threw with forks" they all felt guilty when they heard Kuroko saying that, they didn't considered that they might ruined Kurokos date

"...sorry..." they all said that at the same time and in a similar tone

"Tetsuya, we all like you so much that we worry about you, don't be too hard on us" said Akashi as his hands wandered down to Kurokos waist "right, we would do that again!"

"Hnn~ i understand you all~ but Aka-chin was really cruel"

"WHY AKASHICCHI? MIDORIMACCHI THROWS WITH PEOPLE AROUND HIM!" Kise still hadn't forgive the green head

"its your own fault don't blame me"

"pft... Hahahhahahahahha" the whole attention went to the shaking bluenette, it was so funny, they did all those things just because Murasakibara tried to get closer to him. The boys were relieved that the bluenette wasn't mad at them and in the end they all saw a happy Kuroko, was there more to ask?

"Oh~ thank you for the pumpkin cake Akachin~ it was nice of you"

"Murasakibara-kun said he was allergic to that, did you not know that?" Akashi felt a tiny bit guilty, but just because Kuroko asked with such a cute face

"cough.. Is that right?"

"Hnn~ I'm sure i told you ~~ How cruel~~" Akashi looked up to Murasakibara telling him 'shut the fuck up you want to make be look bad I'm going to kill you'

"Well~ Kuro-chin liked that cake so its ok ne?~" the smaller boy flashed a smile and thanked him, all they could do was staring at Kuroko, letting their guard down

"Oh~ Kuro-chin~~~" Murasakibara bend down, pressed his lips on Kurokos, slipped his tongue in and it lasted only for seconds, when Akashi snapped back and jerked Kuroko off

"heh~ yummy~"

Kuroko blushed shades of red, he was in Akashis arm but Murasakibara did _that,_ Akashis aura darkened the way it never been before

"A-T-S-U-S-H-Iiiiiiiiiiii" the giant had a nasty grin on his face as he started to run off. Kuroko still lost for words, just saw four angry boys dashing after Murasakibara

"will he be alright?" Kuroko was worried about his tall friend, though he should´ve be more worried about himself

"..." Akashis grip around Kurokos waist tightened, Kuroko looked at the red head

"a.. Akashi-kun?"

"..."

"I.. I like the red hair much better on Akashi-kun" the red/black head looked down in surprise, meeting Kurokos smiling face and he noticed that they were alone **snap**

"t.. Thats it!" He let go off Kurokos waist and grabbed his arm instead "a..Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya its your fault, i'm kidnapping you" with that said he went to the next Hotel

* * *

**At it again, please tell me via Review how you liked!**

**I really enjoy writing this story xD and since i have free time now i can upload faster, but only till 6th January Q_Q**

**See you againdesu~~**

* * *

_sorry for the grammar and such~~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellllllooooooooooooooooooo~ how are ya guys? it´s Riku againdesu!**

**Sooooo here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! There will be a special guest :D Thank you all for the favs/ follows and reviews as always  
**

** Kiru-Kiru chan if you say that i´ll be the one who get shy （*/∇＼*） Ißm really amazed by yer pervy and shy side thehehehe anyways please accept this compliment that yer awesome! ** **(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)**

**well here ya go**

**I do not own KnB**

* * *

"A..Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was confused, when everyone ran after Murasakibara Akashi started to act weird, he grabbed his hand and walked off, but where are they going? The red head ignored Kuroko and continued walking towards an exclusive Hotel, they walked pass the entrance "Welcome, Akashi-sama" the man at the door bowed and let them walk inside"Tetsuya please wait at the Lounge for a moment" Kuroko, not knowing what was happening, nodded

"Oh, Akashi-sama, its rare to see you here. Do you have a reservation?"

"Actually, i do not, therefore i wanted to ask if there are any available rooms?" the man at the reception looked at his Computer_** tip tip tip tip**_ "..., we´ll have the queens room ready in 5 minutes, if thats suitable for your taste?"

"Thats perfect, i'll be waiting at the Lounge" Akashi, with a satisfied look on his face walked over to the bluenette, which observed the whole room with a curious look on his face_ 'the queens room for my queen, damn they better hurry' _

"uhm...Akashi-kun?" Kuroko still looked confused, the red head sat next to Kuroko on the coach and rested his hand on the Bluenettes thigh

"Tetsuya, you don't have worry, i merely want to relax after this long day and i wanted you to join me. What i did was immature, please take this as my apologize" said Akashi with a smile on his face _'damn! Im so gonna grope all over your body'_ Kuroko looked Akashi into his eyes, his hand went to Akashis hand and rested on it

"Akashi-kun, there is no need, i really had fun today... I cant accept this"

"Tetsuya,"

"my my if it isn't Akashi-kun, flirting like that" Akashis eye twitched when he heard that voice, Kuroko turned around to find a tall man with a smirk on his face

"... Satsuki, i didn't thought you'd be here today..." the pink haired mans matching pink eyes fell on Kuroko

"hnnn~ I have business here but nevermind that, who's this cutie pie?" Akashi hated the way the man looked at him, how come 5 minutes were so long?

"Oh excuse me, Tetsuya, this is a friend of mine Momoi Satsuki, he's the owner of this Hotel..." Kuroko stood up " It's nice to meet you Momoi-san, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"

"ehhh? No need to be so polite! Satsuki is fine!"

"N..no no i couldn't..."

"hnnnn~" Momoi came closer and took a better look at the smaller boys face "then just call me Momoi-kun, ne?"

"Cough.. We shall take our leave" Akashi took Kurokos hand and walked to the elevator, leaving a curious Momoi behind

"this way sir" they entered the queens room and Kuroko was nothing but amazed, it was the first time that he visited such a Hotel "uhm Akashi-kun?" Akashi sighed and looked to the smaller boy

"Tetsuya, sit down" he pointed at the bed, Kuroko did as told "man, i'm beat" **flop** the red/black head rested his head on Kurokos lap "Akashi-kun, you've worked hard" the smaller boy flashed a smile at Akashi "Tetsuya..." Akashis hand caressed Kurokos soft cheek "..." the bluenette saw this scene in a movie and kinda knew what Akashi wanted, Kuroko bend down and gave Akashi a kiss on his cheek **chu** Akashis eyes widened in surprise, he stood up and pushed him onto the bed

"Tetsuya..." the smaller boy was now under him, it was hard not to lose himself. Kurokos face flushed, he knew what Akashi wanted and to be honest he kind of wanted it too, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashis neck and you could see his self control flying out off the window "Tetsuya, so cute..." he slowly brought his lips to Kurokos, kissing them softly "nghh" the bluenettes crimson face and those soft, pink lips were the most beautiful things he ever seen "mnghh" Akashis kiss got more passionate he slipped his tongue inside Kurokos and groaned against his lips "nghhh"

"fuwahhh...ngh" Kuroko did the same, Murasakibara just kissed him but this one was so different, not just the kiss, the fact that they were alone in a hotel made everything so clear, he really grown to like his online friends very much, no way too much, so much that he let them do things like this, he let Kuroko lips go for oxygen and then crushed it onto him again

"nghhhh" Akashis hands moved down his torso and his hand slipped inside Kurokos shirt, caressing each inch of Kurokos body wandering up to his chest and rubbing against his nipple "mnghh" Akashis tongue still inside Kurokos mouth made sweeping, swirling motions, Akashi slowly took Kurokos shirt off. The smaller boys upper body was exposed, the red head broke the kiss and adored the smaller boys slender body

"A.. Akashi-kun..." the red head placed his lips on Kurokos neck, kissed down to his collarbone and stopped at his chest, he licked once over the bluenettes foribben looking pink fruits "mnhhh" Akashi was more then satisfied with Kurokos reactions, he licked the nib again and took it in his mouth as he sucked and bit it

"ahhhhnn.. Akashi...kkk.." Kuroko was more then aroused and it was easy to see, his member slowly started to react and got harder, so did Akashis, feeling Kurokos hardness he pressed himself onto the bluenette and rubbed his erection against his thighs

"oh..."

"Tetsuya, you look so cute but i want you all lewd..." Akashi unzipped Kurokos pants and slowly took them off**_ ringgggggggg ringgggggggg_** "..." Akashi ignored the ringing phone and continued **_ringggggggg ringgggggggg_** "a.. Akashi-kun, the phone..."

"Who the..." he walked to the phone, looked back at the half naked bluenette and picked up "yes?"

"Akashi-kun? I'm not disturbing am i? I have some free time mind joining me for dinner? Oh and bring Tetsu-kun too!" the caller was no one else but the owner of this very Hotel, Akashi knew that Momoi knew what he and Kuroko were doing yet he called

"... Satsuki, thank you for the offer but i have to decline, now if you excuse me"

"ehhhh? You're so mean! Don't be like that! I really want to know more about sweet Tets..."** Slam** Akashi walked over to the bed_ 'Satsuki too? My rivals are increasing huh?'_ was what he thought, when he reached the bed he had a closer look at Kuroko in his underwear and knew the Kuroko would end up in his arms, like tonight "Akashi-kun? was that the room service?" the red head didn't wanted to lie to him but he also didn't wanted to tell him the truth

"something like that, no worries" with that said he crushed his lips on Kurokos "shall we continue? " Kuroko blushed shades of red, Akashis voice was so sexy, he nodded and the taller boy didn't wasted a second. His hands wandered up and down Kurokos body, caressing it gently his hand went down and slipped inside Kurokos underwear, which made him flinch in surprise

"ahhh.." Kurokos sweet moans only made it worse, Akashi got impatient, he grabbed the bluenttes manhood and stared to stroke it as he licked Kurokos nipple

"ahhhn.. Hahh" Akashi took his own arousal out and rubbed it against Kurokos "nghhhh... Tetsuya..." his movements got faster and his grip harder "ahhhh! Akashi-kunnngh..." It was the first time that someone else touched Kuroko, the smaller boy didn't knew how to react, but thinking about it wouldn't bring him anywhere so he let himself go and enjoyed Akashis touch

"ahhhh...hahhh..." Kuroko was close so was Akashi, the bluenette looked up to the red head and saw his aroused face, which made him shy for a reason _'he must feel as good as i am but..._' Akashi was the one who did everything and the bluenette found that unfair, he brought his hand closer to Akashis and touched the red heads manhood

"hahhhhh..." Akashi was surprised but welcomed it. They rubbed their bodies against each other "ahhh! A.. Akashi-kun... I.. I'm... AHHHH!" Kuroko couldn't finish his sentence, his whole body shook and he released himself on his stomach and Akashis hand, seeing Kuroko face as he came made it unbearable to hold back, he took Kurokos hand and placed it on his wet, twitching member, the bluenette grabbed it and stroked it some more and harder

"heh.. how bold.. Ngh... I'm coming...nghhhhh!" he too released on both of their body, still sex high he kissed the flushed bluentte again and let himself flop next to Kuroko. A few minutes went by as they tried to caught their breath **_knock knock knock!_** the person knocking was rather loud and Akashi knew it wasn't the room service, he ignored it again and hugged Kuroko, which rested his head on Akashis chest, the red head played with blue locks

"say,"** knock knock knock knock!** "Akashi-kun, shouldn´t we open up?"

"Tch" Akashi clicked with his tongue and stood up, covering his body with a bathrobe "oh..." he looked back to the bluenette, still cum covered, he had a confident look, why shouldnt he? He was actually the first one who saw Kuroko like that and when he comes back he'll take Kuroko all the way. Kuroko had a puzzled look when he looked at Akashi then noticed where he looked, he took a pillow and covered his crotch as he blushed in embarrassment

"fufu, you look so dirty Tetsuya"

"!Akashi-kun!" Kurokos voice was high pitched and all Akashi saw was a pillow coming flying **thud **"my my no need to feel shy now"** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** the red head left bedroom and opened the door "yes?"

"Akashi-kun! Why are you so mean?" who else could it be then Momoi? Akashis face showed his feelings - annoyance- the pink haired male saw that and it was what he aimed for, he knew very well why Akashi and Kuroko were here "eh? Where is Tetsu-kun?" the pink head entered the room without permission and looked around, before he could make another step Akashi stood before him, not allowing him to go further in

"isn't it rather rude of you to come in without my permission? Is this how you act towards your guests?" Momois pink eyes met Akashis "hehhhh~ why would be so cold now? I didn't disturbed you did i?" Momoi had a smirk on his face "shall i teach you some manners Satsuki?" Momoi knew this look on Akashis face, it was the one he had before killing someone, it was dark and fearsome "uhm... That wont be necessary, i just.."

"Oh its Momoi-san? Good evening"

"hieeeeeee! T.. Tetsu-kun! Don't scare me like that!" Kuroko stood next to Akashi, dressed and with wet hair, Akashis eye twitched and a vein on his forehead started to pop "I'am sorry i didn't meant to" the smaller boy bowed "Satsuki, dont you have an appointment? You should go, thank you for your visit" was what Akashi said but what he meant was _'get the hell outta here you fucking bastard or I'm going to end your worthless life'_

"hehhh~ it's ok i'm already done with that, actually i wanted to invite Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun for dinner" Momoi knew this could be his end, but he just HAD to disturbed them, if someone was to take this slender body then it had to be himself, this was were it clicked and Momoi realised that he fell in love at first sight

"uhm..."

" we decline, its getting late we shall take our leave soon" since Kuroko was all dressed Akashi knew that his chance, going all the way, went flying out off the window _**growllllll~**_ this sound filled the room and Kurokos face flushed in embarrassment

"pft... well, i'll take that as a yes, if you want to go home i can arrange you a driver Akashi-kun" Akashi gave Momoi a warning look "that wont be necessary"

"...i'm sorry for the trouble..." Kuroko was so embarrassed he looked down, avoiding eye contact

"don't sweat it! I'd love to eat with you, if you're ready lets go" the bluenette looked back to Akashi, which looked displeased but nodded

"very well, we'll meet you in a few minutes, is the lounge fine with you?"

"Akashi-kun i may ask you to take a shower and get that colour off your hair and other fluids, shall we go Tetsu-kun?" Momois hand rested on the bluenettes back and guided him towards the door

"! Tetsuya, you must be uncomfortable, please use the shower too" Akashi lost his cool for a second, he hated the way the older man looked at Kuroko"uhm i already took one, please take your time" Akashis eye twitched again "there! Hehe! Let's go~~~~" **thud** with that they left "FUCKKKK!SHITTT!" he kicked the pillow on the floor, hurried to the bathroom and took a fast shower, shampooing his hair more the twice.

"Tetsu-kun, are you dating Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was surprised to that question, they weren't like that "uhm.. No... Why do you ask?" Momoi, seeing his chance grabbed Kurokos hand and brought it to his mouth **chu** he kissed the back of Kurokos hand, making the bluenette flush

"hnn~ just curious, so you would go with guys to a hotel and do naughty things?"

"! I wouldn't do!"

"Sorry, i was joking Tetsu-kun isn't like that and if you were, i'd love to be the one.- Lets go" Kuroko didnt knew what to think about this all and about Momoi, he wasn't a bad man, the bluenette followed the taller man, they walked passed the Lounge "this way sweetie" they entered a room with a single table and six chairs

"please take a seat" Kuroko did as told, he felt uneasy, it was such a luxurious hotel, so were that table and the seats and he was sure the meal would be first class too "my my relax, we're all alone honey. Enjoy your time" Momoi ordered their menu "hnn~ what would you like to drink? Since you're a minor..."

"Water would be fine"

"water is so boring... bring us non alcohol drinks" the waiter nodded and left "Uhm will Akashi-kun find us?" "Yes, he knows this place very well, don't worry, Tetsu-kun"

"ok... Momoi-san you own this hotel? You look quite young"

"haha yes this is one of my hotels, actually i'm 23 years old, means older then you but age is just a number right? Therefore i shall don't hold back"

"Are you after kids now?" they both turned to the direction that voice came from, Akashi, back with crimson hair, walked in and took his seat "hnn~ welcome back Akashi-kun, the meal is coming soon" said Momoi, ignoring Akashis question. The meals came and they started to eat, they talked about random things.

"The car is ready, thank you for the amazing evening" said the pink head, just looking at Kuroko "thank you for having us, sorry for the trouble come Tetsuya" "Tetsu-kun! Wait" he grabbed Kurokos smaller hand "yes?" Momois face came closer and he whispered "say, i'd like to meet you again, here is my number, call me when you're free i'll be waiting" "! Satsuki!" Akashi warned the taller boy which backed up **_chu_ **"good night sweetie" Akashi got out off the car and was about to explode in rage, he didn't heard what the pink head said but he didn't liked them being so close.

When Kuroko finally came home, he went straight to his bedroom, this day was rather exhausting but really nice, he closed his eyes, recalling todays events and he felt asleep.

Kuroko woke up, showered and prepared his bento, he left the house which was quite as always and went to school. When he entered his class room his eye fell on the red head which looked uneasy, Kuroko remembered yesterdays incident, right Kagami was there too, it was awkward all of a sudden

"good morning Kagami-kun"

"... Yeah Morning" the taller boy looked kind off tired

"are you ok?"

"Where did you go yesterday?" Kuroko didn't thought that he would ask him so it took him guard off, he couldn´t tell hs friend were he was and what they did "when we came back you and that shorty were gone" Kuroko wasn't good when it came to lying

"he walked me home"**ding ding dong** the school started and the teacher began his lecture. Kuroko was free after school and didn't knew what to do, he didn't wanted to go home were he would be alone, he found the card which Momoi gave him yesterday, should he call him? Or better not?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa its Kise! Hurry up! He's at the gate come on!" at that moment Kurokos phone rang **vrrrrr** **vrrrrrr**

"yes?"

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII! I've got a surprise!"

"I wonder what could it be?"

"Hehehehhehe just walk out!"

"Yes" Kuroko did as told, he walked out and yes there was Kise, he scratched the back of his head as he talked to the girls, looking uneasy

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" there was a shriek, which was rather masculine "OMG!OMG! Kurokocchi! Surprise!" the bluenette didn't wanted to be mean so he looked 'surprised'

"!Ki...Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hehehe i came for my share of Kurokocchi! Lets go on a date, neeee? Man i'm so excited!" without waiting for an answer he grabbed Kurokos hand and they walked off, leaving sad fans behind.

* * *

**Soooooo? how did you liked it? Please tell me via review**

**muhahahahahha i´m mean aren´t i? Akashi didn´t got to go all the way! hehehe! don´t hate me kayyyy? Let´s see if Kise is the lucky one? =D I really like momoi but damn if she were a guy i bet he would be AMAZING! like in this chapter all flirty and after Kurokos lil butttttttt~~ don´t you think so too?**

**with that said  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! i hope you all will have a much much better year! don´t party too much~~~~ or YOU BETTER PARTY MUCH**

**See you againdesu~**

* * *

_again sry for mistakes and grammar _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sup?**

**here is the new Chapter i hope you like it too!**

**as always thanks for review, follows and favs**

**have fun reading~**

**I do not own KnB~~~**

* * *

"Lets go!" Kise grabbed Kurokos hands and they walked off "KISEEEEEEEEEEE! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls kept screaming but the blonde boy walked without looking back.

"Phew, that was close ne?"

"Kise-kun? You seem to be popular with the girls"

"eh? N..no! I'm i'm not at all heh. I like Kurokocchi much better! Lets forget that!"

"Uhm... Ok..."

"... KUROKOCCHI!" Kise turned to the smaller boy and had a serious look on his face "I really want to spend time with you, so please..." the taller boys face came closer "kyaaaaaa! Its Kise! Hurry!" Kise clicked with his tongue and ran with the bluenette. Why was Kise so popular? Was he an idol? No way or? "Phew! I guess its save now, what do you want to do? Anywhere you wanna go?"

"Uhm, i don't know" the blonde boy thought a little and then smiled brightly "Lets go to my place! We're safe there and no one can interrupt us! Ohhhh i got this new movie! Lets watch that!" with that said they walked to Kises house.

** Click thud** "Welcome to my castle!"

"Ryoutaaaaa? Is that youuuuuu?"

"Ehhh is ryo-chan already back?" Kise startled "shiiitttt i forgot! Hurry!" Kise started to run upstairs he wanted to hide Kurokos before they see him "uhm? Kise-kun?"

"Its ok its ok! I'll get something to eat and drinks then we gonna have a nice time!" Kise smiled and went down stairs "Ryo-chan!"

"Ohhh hey sis"

"why don't you say when you come?"

"Hnnn~ i didn't knew you two were here" there were two blonde girls in front of him, mile long legs, long blonde hair, one more beautiful then the other"hey... You're hiding something aren't you?"

"Hieeee? What? N.. No way"

"yeahhhhhh! Look at him!"

"Fufufufufufufuffu Did you brought a girl?"

"Mooo! No way? Did you?!"

"i..i... I did not!"

"Look! He's all red!" Kise couldn't believe how sharp his older sisters were, he didn't wanted them to find out about Kuroko or they would never let them alone " Do you need help Kise-kun?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" three people let a loud shriek when Kuroko suddenly appeared they all looked around "!hieeeeee!" Kise moved a little to hide Kuroko behind him " Ryo-chan! What was that?"

"I.. Is it a ghost?"

"D..Don't talk nonsense sis! There are no such things like ghosts!"

"Thats not true Kise-kun... actually..."

"! Kurokocchi?! D.. Don't say that!"

"Omg! Who's this?" both girls stared at the bluenette, who was also smaller the Kises sisters "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, its a pleasure to meet you" the bluenette bowed as he finished "omg! He's soooo small and sooo cute! Ryo-chan! Good job!"

"W.. What? Kurokocchi! Lets go up!"

"Heyyyy wait! We're not done yet! Kuroko-chan! Lets drink a tea ne"

"n..no! Lets go" Kise grabbed Kurokos arm and they ran up "... Kise-kun? are you ok?"

"Urgh! Of course i am not! I wanted to spend my day with you but now they wont let us alone!" Kise was so desperate and sad "oh... I see... Uhm..." Kuroko got closer to the blonde boy and rubbed his back with his smaller hand

"k.. Kurokocchi! You're so so cute" Kise hugged him and pressed his cheek against Kurokos pale one "Kise-kun! Haha seems like you're happy again" these words he said were kind and his voice gentle, Kise squeezed the bluenette some more, the smaller boy lost his balance and fell on top of the blond boy

"oh! I'm sorry!" just when he wanted to get up Kise pulled Kurokos arm, spread his legs and closed them so that Kuroko couldn't escape anymore "! Kise-kun!" "Kurokocchi? Something wrong?" of course there was! I mean their crotch touched! It was so embarrassing, Kuroko blushed "uhm... Well... This is kind of..." Kise knew very well what was going on, of course he did it on purpose. Kises hands slid slowly up and down the bluenettes back

"Kurokocchi... Your skin looks so smooth, i wanna touch it can i?" Kises voice was serious and somehow seductive, Kuroko nodded and Kises hands slipped inside his shirt, the bluenette flinched at the cold touch "nhhh~ sorry, my hands are cold lets warm em up" Kuroko, not knowing what to do, rested his head on Kises board chest, Kises long, elegant fingers traced over his skin, Kise felt Kuroko breath on his chest_ 'damn he's so cute! Look at his cheeks! He's so red! Gawd i wanna eat him up!'_

"! Ah!" Kurokos body shivered all of a sudden "!k.! Kise-kun!"

"Hnnn? So smooth" Kises hands were caressing Kurokos buttocks he grabbed them in his hands as he massaged and kneaded "Kurokocchi! Nhhh...so cute..." Kises hands groped all over his butt down to his thighs and all Kuroko could do was to close his eyes and feel Kises touch.

* * *

Kuroko signed in

Giantlollipop: thats the plan

MrAmazing: count me in

Kuoko: good evening everyone

MrAmazing: oi tetsu! Whats up?

Giantlollipop: kuro-chin sup?

Kuroko: im fine and you?

MrAmazing: i'm cool thx

Giantlollipop hugs Kuroko

Sunshine signed in

Sunshine: hello guys~~~~

Kuroko gives Giantlollipop a candy

Kuroko: hello Kise-kun

MrAmazing: sup Kise

Sunshine: kurokocchiiiiii! Glad ya got safe home

Kuroko: yes, thank you

Giantlollipop kisses Kuroko

Sunshine: wellllll not like i wanna show off or that something happened with Kurokocchi and me!

GiantLollipop: ...

MrAmazing: ...

Kuroko: ...

Lucky signed in

Kuroko: good evening Midorima kun

Lucky: good evening. How was your day? I hope Kise wasn't too much of a bother?

Sunshine: !Midorimacchi? Whats that suppose to mean? ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

Lucky: i mean what i wrote. I saw you two running thats why i ask

Emperor signed in

Kuroko: no... It was nice ^^

Sunshine hugs Kuroko

Sunshine: ! Ya hear that? Ohhh! Kurokocchi was soooooooooooooooooo cute!

Kuroko: hi Akashi kun :D

MrAmazing: kise you asshole what the hell did u do with tetsu?

Emperor: i'd also like to know that and hi Tetsuya |(￣3￣)|

Lucky: well i just saw you guys hand in hand running not that i really care about you two

Sunshine: ! You said that on purpose! Kurokocchi just came to my place and so

GiantLolipop: and so as in? U want me to crush ya?~

Sunshine: why are you all worked up? U all had your sweet time with Kurokocchi! Murasakicchi also kissed him in front of everyone!

PinkxBlue signed in

Emperor: Ryouta tell us the details!

PinkxBlue: is tetsu-kun hereeeeeee?

MrAmazing: who the hell?

Sunshine: why are you all so interested? Cant tell any details

Kuroko: yes i am here

PinkxBlue: i'm Tetsu-kuns beloved. Ohhhh! I missed ya baby!

Emperor: is that you Satsuki?

Lucky: ... Please not...

GiantLolipop: ehhh? No way

PinkxBlue: sooo if i am? Is there a problem

Emperor: that name is ridiculous change it!

Kuroko: oh good evening Momoi-san

PinkxBlue: how cold! Try calling me love or sweetie. Why would i change my name? Its perfect

MrAmazing: keep dreaming old man

Giantlolipop: yeahhh creep...

Sunshine!: Momoicchi! Long time no see

Emperor: as the administrator i order you to change the name!

PinkxBlue: what if i told you i bought this website?

Emperor: why would you do that?

MrAmazing: satsuki! Are ya stalking tetsu?

Kuroko: are you? D:

PinkxBlue: of course i do not

Lucky: its getting noisy again... I'll take my leave

Kuroko: good night midorima kun

** Lucky (whisper) :** kuroko are you free after school?

**Kuroko (whisper):** yes i am why?

PinkxBlue: Tetsu-kun! Why didn't you called me? I was ready for some kinky phone sex

**Lucky (whisper):** tomorrows lucky item is to watch a movie with a shorter friend

**Kuroko (whisper):** ... I understand i would like to go

Giantlolipop: kuro chin is doing kinky cs with someone already

** Lucky (whisper):** ok, i'll be waiting at the gate. Have a good night

MrAmazing: not with me...

Sunshine: same here! D:

Giantlolipop: me either ~

Lucky signed off

PinkxBlue: ! With the megane? You like glasses? I can wear some the next time

Kuroko: what do you mean?

Emperor: i checked it you didnt bought it so change your name or ill kick you out! And ryouta! Tell me what you did to my baby?

PinkxBlue: eh? Why does it bother you so much? Maybe i mean dai chan with blue?

MrAmazing: urgh... Leave me out of this will ya?

Emperor: ryouta!

Sunshine:! ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) i... I... we didn't do much!

PinkxBlue: eh? Tetsu-kun you did naughty things with him ki-chan? drop em i'll show you how adults do that

Emperor: i warned you!

PinkxBlue signed off

Giantlolipop: akashi chin~ good job

Emperor: of course

MrAmazing: why was he here in first place?

Emperor: i gave him the password so he could enter now Ryouta

Sunshine: ! We didn't really! My sisters disturbed us all the time! Don't remind me I'm gonna cry!

GiantLolipop: ne Kuro chin were you a naughty boy~?

Kuroko: i was not!

MrAmazing: hah i bet yer blushing at the moment! Hehehe

Kuroko: no i am not!

MrAmazing: thehehhe then send me a pic as a proof!

Kuroko: i dont want to...

Giantlolipop: while you're at it send me a nude~

Sunshine: like exchanging nude pics?

MrAmazing: no one want to see yer dick Kise so u can pass

Sunshine: (￣▽￣) oh you´re right ill pass since i already saw it i don´t need it

Kuroko: !Kise kun!

MrAmazing: what did you say?

Giantlolipop: I'm so gonna crush you after school!

Emperor: calm down you two, Ryouta mind explaining?

Sunshine: ... Urgh... Sry kurokocchi well why am i telling you this... we met up and went to my place and such made out ok i just managed to strip him down and jerk him off then we were interrupted （−＿−；）

Kuroko: ...

Sunshine: sry kurokocchi! but they would keep asking

MrAmazing: ... YOU FUCKING SLY BASTARD! IMA FUCKING KILL YOU!

Giantlolipop: count me in! How dare you! Touching kuro chins lolipop like that!

Emperor: i have to punish both of you...

Sunshine: what? whats with you all? Turning gay and all

MrAmazing: shut the fuck up! Im no homo its just Tetsu

Giantlolipop: yeah me too i just wanna eat kuro chin

Emperor: ... I wouldn't consider me as gay. I dont feel a thing if its not Tetsuya

Kuroko: ... I guess i should log off...

MrAmazing: im so mad at u tetsu! How could you?

Giantlolipop: ya... Ya bewitched us all, now we're under yer spell take responsibility !

Kuroko: eh? I.. It just happened! Kise kun seductive me!

Sunshine: ! Of course i did!

Emperor: could you all calm down..

Kuroko: Akashi-kun i...

Emperor: you what Tetsuya? I shall forgive you since it was only touching

Sunshine: ha! Not just touching

Kuroko: KISE KUN!

MrAmazing: pls dont tell me ya fucked him!

Giantlolipop: ima rip that what you call dick off if that´s true!

Emperor: no, not just killing we shall torute him

Kuroko: ! Nothing like that happened!

MrAmazing: is that true?

Kuroko: Aomine kun! Why would lie?

Giantlolipop: so kuro chin cherry isn´t popped?

Kuroko: ... Yeah

Sunshine: i never said we had sex...

Emperor: then what the fucking hell did you do to him?

Sunshine: urgh... Akashicchis so scary -.- i only sucked him off now chill out damn it you all would have done the same thing when not more

MrAmazing: I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU GUYS FUCKING DISTURBED US!

Giantlolipop: so you did, i actually wanted to eat Kurochin in the cinema...

Sunshine: ! Youre a perv!

MrAmazing: ikr always outdoor huh?

Giantlolipop: shut up ne~ if Kuro chin were to see my lolipop he'll just get scared i didnt wanted that...

MrAmazing: YOUR FUCKING DICK ISNT THAT BIG!

Giantlolipop: you never saw it...

MrAmazing: but still! Show offs like yerself always got a mini weenie

GiantLolipop: want to bet?

Sunshine: why are we talking about dicks again?

MrAmazing: bring it on!

GiantLolipop: kay ima take a pic and send you if i win i´ll be kurochins first

MrAmazing: what the hell?

Sunshine: ! No way!

Emperor: that´s already my task

Kuroko: ... Hellooooo? I can read this all...

GiantLolipop: booooo~ you guys are so lame, fine then ill be his second

MrAmazing: Fuck this

Sunshine: i bet you gonna cheat!

MrAmazing: yeah like searching for monster cock online or such

GiantLolipop:I dont think there are many guys with violet hair down there, but ok if yer all too scared...~ must suck to be average

MrAmazing: wtf? Im fucking in! Who's fucking average?

Emperor: who said i´ll share tetsuya?

Kuroko: guys?

Sunshine: bring it on! Im also not a average!

GiantLolipop: kay kay want it hard?

MrAmazing: i cant believe ima doing this...

Giantlolipop: brb~ ima imagine Kuro-chin being all lewd or want to call me ne?~~~

Kuroko: Murasakibara kun!

...

...

...

Giantlolipop: so back ima send

MrAmazing: took ya long enough man

Giantlolipop: well ima need longer then minechin hehe

Sunshine: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?

MrAmazing: ... Are you serious man?

Emperor: Atsushi i dare you, is this mail i got a picture of your Penis?

Giantlolipop: ehhh~ i wonder

Sunshine: this is crazy! Is that your arm or what?

MrAmazing: Kise now yer exaggerating but why the hell do ya send a whole body pic?

GiantLolipop: well you said i could cheat soooo yeah! Don't be jelly ne~

Kuroko: i didn't got a mail D:

GiantLolipop: i wont send you Kuro-chin ~

Kuroko: why not? D:

MrAmazing: tetsu wants the D

Sunshine: its like 8========D

GiantLolipop: why spoil then surprise? If ya wanna see it ima come over ne?

Emperor: ... I dare you

Kuroko: well no... Its just unfair

GiantLolipop: it would be unfair if i show ya and you don't... Soooo pic4pic?

Kuroko: but the others didn't send as well

GiantLolipop: i already saw Kises

Sunshine: ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?

MrAmazing: we all saw it in that magazine

Kuroko: kise-kun is doing such things?

Sunshine: ! STOPPPPPPPPP I DONT!

MrAmazing: yes yes...

GiantLolipop: it was a hu~ge scandal wasn't it?

Sunshine: what about Aominecchis and Akashicchis?

GiantLolipop: ... Not interested i wanna see Kuro-chins

Sunshine: its as cute as himself

Kuroko: ... Could you please stop that?

Emperor: you sure have fun talking about genitals isn't there anything else you're interested?

MrAmazing: dont tell me ya dun wanna try Tetsu

Emperor: i wonder

Sunshine: i wanna see Aominecchis? D:

MrAmazing: wtf kise?

GiantLolipop: yeah then it would be fair and kuro-chin has to do it too

Sunshine: yeah i was wondering how dark ya are down there xD

MrAmazing: bleh Kise yer being a fucking creep

GiantLolipop: well after seeing mine he is too shy... Don't blame mine-chin

MrAmazing: Who the hell is shy? Ok mines not as long as yers but its thick ok! So fuck you!

Sunshine: well then proof it

GiantLolipop: yah show us your choco bar

Kuroko: ... So if Aomine kun is sending it whats with Akashi kun?

Emperor: Tetsuya, you naughty boy don't make me punish you

MrAmazing: well ok if Tetsus in ill be brb

Kuroko: only if Akashi kun sends one too!

Emperor: My my didn't you had your share already? Not like i wouldn't give you more, just one call baby

GiantLolipop: eh flirting Aka-chins so creepy

Kuroko: ... Its not creepy

Sunshine: ! Kurokocchi! It is!

Emperor: silence!

MrAmazing: kay I'm back

GiantLolipop: well that was fast~

MrAmazing: I'm not fucking done yet

Sunshine: ehhhh? Aominecchis sitting with a hard on in front of his computer? Thats so perverted

MrAmazing: and sending dick pics is not?

Sunshine: wow impressive! It really is thick

GiantLolipop: yeah its dark chocolate D:

MrAmazing: whatever I'm never doing this again Tetsu now send me

Kuroko: wow it really is

Emperor: why do you send it me too? Did i asked for it?

GiantLolipop: now send us Kuro chin, look mine-chin is waiting for yours so he an fap

Kuroko: b.. But i'm not... well not excited

Emperor: we can change that

GiantLolipop: yeah wanna do cs or ts?

Sunshine: this would be more like cyber rape...

GiantLolipop: its not rape if they enjoy it

MrAmazing: ikr

Kuroko: i cant do such a thing! D: sorry

GiantLolipop: buhhhhh what a let down well ima go off if you send one send me too! Night

Sunshine: yes me too! I saw it already but still! Good night~~

Sunshine kisses Kuroko

Sunshine signed off

MrAmazing: damn then ima go too need to take care of this night

MrAmazing signed off

GiantLolipop kissed Kuroko

Kuroko: good night ~

GiantLolipop signed off

Emperor: well then we shall go too

Kuroko: yes good night Akashi kun

Emperor: sweet dreams baby

Kuroko kisses Emperor

Emperor: btw i meant what i said, i want you Tetsuya

Kuroko: Akashi kun...

Emperor: no need to rush i'll wait a little more but don't expect me for being too patient i may kidnap you again ;)

Emperor signed off

Kuroko: ... Akashi kun

* * *

Kuroko also signed off and went to his bed, he took his phone and opened the mail/ picture he got from Aomine, it sure was different he already saw Akashis and Kises but seeing the tanned boys manhood ´_So hes doing it now huh?´_ Kuroko wondered how Aomines face might look like, what expression he had and what he might imaged, Kuroko blushed as he looked at the picture again. He closed his phone and tried to sleep.

_**vrrrrr vrrrrr**_ Kuroko, surprised, jerked and took his phone again, he got a message, wondering from who he opened it just to close it with wide eyes. The sender was Murasakibara and what would he send? Yes- the nude Picture '_wow..._' Kuroko knew now why the violet always showed off i mean of course! It was freaking huge! How the hell could that thing fit somewhere? He opened the mail again and saw the text_ 'pleasant wet dreams Kuro-chin im ready and time~'_

* * *

**sooooooooo? how was it?**

**please tell me via review =D**

**Let´s see what will happ_en~~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there :D**

**sooooooooooooooooooo here is the next chapter! **

**Damn i really have to say how much i love you guys xD i love reading your reviews so much o.O **

**eh well XD shal we start? since yer so awesome i´ll give ya some AkaxKuro service! **

**hope you enjoy it ~**

**blah blah i do not own knB**

* * *

"Oi Kuroko, basketball got cancelled so we can go home" Kuroko looked out from the window and was in thoughts when Kagami appeared and told him this "tche, OI!" **smack **the bluenette snapped and looked at the taller boy "Kagami-kun? What is it?" the red head looked annoyed " you bastard stop spacing out all the time will ya! I told ya that you can go home" "oh right... Thank you" the bluenette took his phone out and tipped a mail_ Midorima-kun my classes ended for today, what should i do?_ It did t took long and he got an answer_ i see, well i'll finish in 30 minutes_ Kuroko thought how he could pass this 30minutes and came up with a idea its fine _i'll wait at the bookstore xoxo see you Kuroko_ left the school and went to the bookstore, there was a book he wanted to buy but he didn't had time yet.

He walked pass the magazines to the books, he stopped when he saw someone familiar with the title **Kise´s extra photobook**_ 'eh? Kises photobook'_ he looked at the Pictures and it was without doubt the Kise he knew_ 'so he was an idol after all'_ Kuroko was kinda shocked but then again he kinda knew it, he wondered if there was more and his eyes caught a pink haired male in a suit, at the cover of another magazine **'hottest single businessmen'** that guy was Momoi. Kuroko was amazed that he knew such celebrities and he kind of felt proud. He went to the books and searched for the one he wanted.

"Kuroko are you done?" the bluenette looked at the way the voice came from "oh Midorima-kun, yes i am" the green head looked at the book Kuroko bought "oh, i see you wanted this book? I actually have it at home"

"oh you read it already?"

"Yes, it was quite interesting there is another volume out, you should read that too"

"hnnnn i'll start with this, i wanted to read it for so long but never had time"

"i see, well if you need the other volume just let me know i'll lend it" Kuroko looked at the taller boy who actually never talked much, even when they were chatting he was the only one who would always go at first "thank you Midorima-kun" Kuroko flashed a smile

"cough cough n.. No problem, shall we go?" the bluenette remembered why they were meeting, it made Kuroko kind of sad, the fact that the green head met him was just coze of luck it wasn't like Midorima would want to spend time with him, the green head saw that uneasy look on Kuroko

"are you not feeling well?"

"N... No I'm fine, sorry, so what kind of movie is that?" the green head wasn't so sure if Kuroko said the truth, he really looked troubled

"actually, do you remember ' violet leaf'?"

"The book we were talking?"

"Yes, they made a movie and since you seemed to like the book i thought you'd like to see the movie" Kuroko looked at the slightly flushed Midorima it made him really happy, Midorima remembered that and also took him to the movie, Kurokos face changed and the taller boy saw that and chuckled. They entered the cinema and took a seat at the lounge "wow i never thought i would watch a movie with Midorima-kun" Kuroko didn't wanted to be rude but it was the truth, Midorima seemed always so distance

"is that so? Why that?" Kuroko got shy all of a sudden, he wasn't sure why he just left like that, it felt as if they were on a date

"well... Uhm i don't know its just..."

"Well yeah, its not how i usually spend my day"

"yes, you seem to be the busy type"

"like?"

"Well i don't know, but I'm happy to be here with you today thought its just for luck" they didn't talked for a moment and it got awkward just until the taller boy chuckled "so thats bothering you? Kuroko, let me be honest, actually the first time i saw you i was quite shocked you said you were a basketball player and when i first saw you i thought how can his shorty play this sport? There is just no way he could be good it was stupid wasn't it?" Kuroko listened as he looked with huge eyes at Midorima "but then you went all out and it really impressed me it was really great to watch you play and by the time i came to notice you" Kuroko flushed to that it sounded like an confession but there was no way was there? "You see, i'm not really the type of guy but towards you..."

"Ehhhhh~ Shinchan! You here? No way!"

"... You are disturbing Takao" the guy who stood there was tall and bad black hairs

"don't be like that! Are you on a date?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya nice to meet you"

"hnnnnn~ a seirin student? I'm Takao" Kuroko felt uneasy under Takaos gaze and the green head noticed that

"would you mind leaving?" the black head clicked his tongue in annoyance

"tche no fun at all. Ok then i'll go~ see ya"

"Midorima-kun, its time to go" the movie was about to start, they took their seats and the movie started. The movie finished and they started to walk home, it was getting dark already

"did you liked it?"

"Yes, thank you ver much" Midorima was satisfied with that answer "i'll walk you home"

"oh! No need i can go myself!"

"Its getting dark, not that i care but it can get dangerous" Kuroko had to laugh a little to that answer, it seemed like Midorima was worried "heheh, i'm not a girl you know"

"but as cute as one..." Midorima whispered that sentence it wasn't loud but Kuroko heard that and it made him shy

"... I see..." he was used to it by now that they all called him cute but it was different when such a serious person like the green head said it, Kuroko, still shy looked to his left side "t.. Thank you" they walked without talking much it was silent but it was pleasant

"so uhm... I life here.." Midorima looked at the house, it was pitch black there was no light, nothing "oh right your parents are overseas right?" the bluenette nodded

"well then, thank you again Midorima-kun"

"it was a pleasant day, thank you too" they stood there a little more but no one said a word

"uhm... I.. I should go inside?"

"Ah.. Right, go" Kuroko turned around, he actually didn't wanted to go home and be alone, he was used of being alone but after meeting all of the boys his daily life changed and it was hard for him to be alone

"Kuroko" Midorima grabbed the smaller boys hand

"midorima-kun?"

"I.. Uhm.." the taller boy suddenly felt shy, he felt so lame

"good night..." the green head placed a kiss on Kuroko lips which made him blush

"... G.. Good night..." Midorima turned around and wanted to leave

"ah! Midorima-kun!" the smaller boy grabbed his arm this time

"Kuroko? Whats the matter?" Kuroko, without warning, pulled Midorima closer and placed his lips on the green heads, the taller boy was surprised but he welcomed it, he pressed his body on Kurokos, which was pressed against the door, he licked Kurokos soft, pink lips, Midorimas tongue slipped inside Kurokos mouth and started to dance with the smaller boys

"mnghhh..." Midorimas hands slid down Kurokos sides which made his body shiver. The green head broke the kiss and his mouth went down to Kurokos neck "ahnnn.. Hahh... M.. Midorima-kun..." Midorima ignored the fact that he was outside, he ignored the fact that they could be seen he felt the urge to push the bluenette down- here and now and if Kuroko didn't stopped him he would do it

"This is bad..." he groaned but there was no sign to stop, it felt too good his tongue went up and down his sensitive neck, sucking on it "ahhh..." Kuroko wanted to feel more, he wrapped his arms around Midorimas neck "Kuroko... Nhh" he crushed his lips on Kurokos and they went for another passionate kiss **woof woooof** "my my, don't wander off like that" they both jerked back when they heard someone talking, Kurokos flushed face, which looked so erotic, Midorima couldn't helped it but chuckled it was really an amazing expression it was also so hard to hold back

"oh my the Kurokos aren't still back hm? Poor boy" the granny didn´t noticed Kuroko and Midorima standing there she walked pass the house with her dog "Kuroko, i'll be going good night" Kuroko, too embarrassed to look up just nodded, Midorima placed a kiss on his lips and left. It was the best for both who knows how far they would go.

Kuroko went inside and he felt so ashamed, at first Murasakibara, then Akashi, then Kise and now Midorima why would Kuroko do such things with boys? Kuroko knew he liked them all but did he liked them in that way? He wasn't so sure of it but it felt so good, each time they kissed or touched each other it felt amazing and Kuroko longed for more. He took his phone out and saw that he got a message

_The Chatroom isn't available today due to the maintenance. Good night Seijuro_ '_Seijuro? Oh! Akashi-kun?'_ Kuroko was sad that he couldn't talk to the guys for today. Not knowing what to do he went to his bed and started to read the book he bought

_** ringggggggg ringgggggggggg**_ Kuroko jumped in surprise, his phone suddenly rang he answered it "Yes?"

"Listen here Mako-chan! We have to practice in another highschool! Can you believe that? Like swimming in another school?"

"Uhm... I guess you got the wr..."

"And i heard their pool is much bigger! I bet Haru-chans gonna be soooooooo happy! Ne ne? What do you think?"

"Uhm... You got the wrong numbe..."

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot..."

"! Excuse me! You got the wrong number!"

"... Eh? Isn't this Mako-chan?"

"No... Its Kuroko..."

"Oh my! Hahahhaha im so sorry! Its obvious when you talk my bad! I was just so excited!"

"Its ok..."

"Ne ne, you sure have a cute voice! My name is Nagisa and yours?"

"...uhm Kuroko Tetsuya"

"ohhhh Kuro-chan! I'm sooooooo sorry to disturb ya! Have a good night~"

"you too good night" Kuroko, amazed and confused stood there, what just happened? Of course this could happen but was the caller hitting on him? He reminded him of Kise, the way he talked so cheerful.

Kuroko went back to his bed _**riiiiinnngggg riiinnngggggg**_ _'god,please not again'_ Kuroko wasn't so sure to answer it but still did it " Yes?"

"Kurochin~ What took you so long?" that voice obviously belonged to Murasakibara "good evening murasakibara-kun"

"yeah hi, what ya doing?"

"Nothing much just reading a book and you?"

"Hnnnn~ are you in yer bed?"

"Yes i am"

"what are you wearing?"

"Uhm... Pants and a shirt"

"and underneath?"

"... Uhm like under my pants and shirt?"

"... Kuro-chin! you blow it off~ i just wanted some fun cant ya play along?"

"What do you mean?"

"... Telephone sex~ what else?"

"! M.. Murasakibara-kun!"

"I'll call ya in a bit again~ get in the mood ne~" **Dut dut dut** and again Kuroko looked confused at his phone **riiiinnggggg riiiinnnnnggggg **

"murasakibara-kun? I never did such a thing..."

"What do you mean Tetsuya?"

"!A.. Akashi -kun?"

"Indeed, so what was that about?" Kuroko got hot all of a sudden! It was embarrassing such a mistake, but how coud he know? the kept callinf him

"Ah.. Uhm... Nothing"

"is that so? What were you doing with Atsushi? Do i disturb you two?"

"...no! Not at all! He just called before you did and yeah..."

"He wanted to have telephone sex again?"

"..."

"fufufu don't be embarrassed i bet you blush all over again hm?"

"No! I do not!" Kuroko lied of course he was bright red, he felt so caught

"you can´t fool me Tetsuya, what would you say if i told you i called for the same reason?" Akashis voice changed,it was deeper and somehow very seductive, Kurokos heart began to beat faster "... Akashi-kun..."

"Heh, but don't worry, if i can´t see you i wont feel much..."

"I see..." Kuroko sounded disappointed_ '!Tetsuya! Get a hold! Do you want that? Don't sound like that!_' Kuroko scolded himself, there was a chuckle to hear on the other side

"you want to do something naughty?"_ 'How can he ask such a thing!_' Kuroko was so embarrassed he had mixed feelings he actually wanted to try it out but what if he failed? That would be so awkward! but you never know if you don't try

"i.. Ive never done such things"

"Its ok, we'll take our time. First close your curtains if you didn't locked the door do it. I'll wait"

"ok..."

Kuroko got up and did as he was told

...

"ok..."

"Good boy, now start your laptop tell me when its ready"

"uhm... Ok" Kuroko opened his laptop and started it he wasn't sure why he had to do so but he listened to Akashis orders

"ok, now?"

"Perfect, i'll send you a message, do as i wrote step by step, if you're connected shut your phone off, if you need my help call me, i'll be waiting"

"uhm ok"

**_ dut dut dut dut_**

Kuroko waited a moment and got the mail **_Vrrr vrrrrr_ **he opened it and did as told in the mail, he turned his phone off and waited. The screen changed and Akashi was to seen

"Tetsuya i see you managed it" Akashi flashed a smile and Kurokos face flushed "it wasn't hard, so what now?"

"Impatient aren't we? Like i said i'd rather see you then just hear you, so this is perfect"

"eh?" Kuroko had a puzzled look, Akashi couldn't mean THAT could he?

"Tetsuya, strip"

"! What?"

"What what? Just do as i say take off your clothes" Kuroko did as told, he took his shirt off and then his pants, he was in his underwear looking to the camera, or better to Akashi

"baby, you need to do it slowly and sexy but i'll forgive you since you're so cute"

"Akashi-kun should strip too..." Kuroko said that with a crimson face

"heh, of course i'll do as you wish, look" Akashi, slowly took his shirt off, his eyes fixed on Kurokos "i feel like i'm watching some stripper"

"heh, do you like what you see?" Kuroko nodded, Akashis hands slowly wandered down his exposed upper body to his pants, playing with the waistband he slowly pulled his pants off and was also just in underwear

"Tetsuya, you look so naughty, spread those sexy legs" Akashis tone was so alluring his gaze wandered up and down Kurokos body, the smaller boy did as told, for some reason he could feel himself getting all hot "A... Akashi-kun..." Kuroko looked to the camera

"hnnn, thats the look, Tetsuya you really love it when i touch your nipples, close your eyes and touch them, image its me" Kuroko shook his head but still did it, his body didn't listened to him, he touched one but didn't felt much

"heh, you don't feel it?" Kuroko nodded "no... Its different"

"but look what you did to me..." Akashi pulled on boxers flashing his hard member to the camera, seeing the red head like that made Kuroko even hotter "what a naughty boy, what do we do now?" Kuroko was too ashamed to look at the screen but he also didn't wanted to miss a single moment. Kuroko touched his own arousal

"take your underwear off" the bluenette did as told "ngh..."

"... Tetsuya, you're so lewd, are you dripping wet?" the smaller boy nodded and touched himself again, stroking it

"i can´t feel a thing, stroke some more"

"Akashi-kun... Don't talk like that..."

"Like what? Hnn?"

"like that... So nghh... Sexy..."

"The only thing thats sexy is you Tetsuya, look at yourself, such a lewd show"

"n.. No...hahhh" the more Akashi talked the hotter Kuroko got

"i want to touch you so bad... I'd like to lick you Tetsuya, sucking on it, licking the tip while you're dripping wet, i'd lick you all the way up and down"

"nghhh... Akashi-kun... Hahhhhh..."

"Pinching your sweet nipples, licking and kissing them, you'd like that?"

"Hahhh... Yes... I like that... Hahh" Kurokos hand moved faster, so did Akashi

"you're so naughty, i bet you'd like to suck mine too right? Taking it all the way inside your hot mouth... Nghhh"

"hahh.. Yes... I want to lick Akashis... Ahhhnnn"

"ahhhh.. Hah... Tetsuya, i want to fuck you so bad, would you want me to?"

"Ahhh! Yes! Yes! F.. Fuck me Akashi-kun... Nghh... Please... Ahhh..."

"You'd like me to pound hard in you right? Nghh...Abusing that naughty body of yours"

"ohhh! Hahhh... Yes... Hard... Hahhhh...Abuse my naughty body"

"Hahh...Would you like me to fill you up with my hot semen?"

"Hahhh yes... Fill me up... Hahhh.. Ahhh! Akashi-knghhhh... I... I'm.. Coming..! Akashi kun! Hahhhh..."

"Hahhh... Tetsuya!" their bodies shivered and they climaxed together in minutes

...

".. Hah... Shit..." Kuroko, exhausted looked up "Akashi-kun?"

"I really want to fuck you so bad now, I came all over my keyboard and i'm hard again.. Baby, what are you doing with me? ..." Kuroko blushed shades of red, he also wanted more, he wanted to feel Akashis warmth but how could he say such a thing?

"Uhm... Akashi-kun..." just like he thought he was too shy to say it out loud, the red head looked at Kuroko, which was naked

"you want to go for another round?" Kuroko nodded

* * *

**soooooooooooooooooo? how did you liked it?**

**i actually thought about a crossover with... with who? well maybe you know who i mean so you tell me if i should or not, i´m not so sure since it would be (maybe) too much?  
**

**hope you enjoyed reading it! Please tell me via Review =)  
**

**See you againdesu~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys, here is the next chapter**

**ima wont say much this time. Enjoy the story~~**

**thank you again for the reviews, favs and follows**

**I do not own KnB**

**Have fun~~~**

* * *

Kuroko went to the school, they had a surprise exam which he managed pretty well "oi Kuroko, lets go for a burger" the bluenette looked up to see Kagami, since he was free today he was ok going with him "sure". They left the school and went to their favourite restaurant. Kagami ordered way too much burgers while Kuroko had a vanilla milkshake,like always. They talked about their exam and about some random stuff "Kuroko, will ya eat something please? Yer so damn thin! here" "I'm perfectly fine thank you" the red head had an annoyed look on his face, he clicked with his tongue and finished his burgers "lets go" the smaller boy nodded.

Just when they were to leave someone caught the bluenettes attention "Kagami-kun, i'll be back in a second" as he said that he already disappeared "k.. Kuroko!" the red head looked out for Kuroko but couldn't find him, he cursed Kurokos weak presence at this times.

"Hello Aomine-kun"

"pffffttttttttttttt" the tanned boy spillted his drink "t! Tetsu don't fucking scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry" Kuroko bowed as he apologized, Aomine scratched he back of his head and sighed "naw,'s cool, sup?"

"I came with Kagami-kun and when we wanted to leave i saw you" Aomine was pleased with that answer and nodded "kuroko, lets go" the red head pulled on the bluenettes shelve, Aomine wanted to talk more with Kuroko and it seemed like the bluenette wanted the same thing, he looked up to Kagami, with the most annoyed look "why don't ya go ahead ima take Tetsu home" "...tetsu?" murmured the red head "Kagami-kun just a moment please" Kuroko felt that the air got heavier and he didn't wanted that those two made a scene "tche" the red head clicked with his tongue which pissed the tanned boy off "'s there a problem with that?"

"Shut the fuck up ganguro"

"what did ya say?" Aomine stood up and took a step forward just to thumb into the smaller boy "Aomine-kun, you already know Kagami-kun right?" Kuroko wanted to calm them down, so he said random things but it was too late! Aomine was pissed because he wanted to take Kuroko away from him and Kagami was angry that Aomine didn't wanted Kuroko to go with him _'id be damned if i let you have your way'_ was what both thought, Kuroko saw that, those two were so similar that it was rather scary

"Kagami-kun didn't you wanted to meet Alex-san?"

"K! Kuroko! You really want me to leave?"

"Thehehe, thats it man get lost Bakagami"

"!Fuck you Ahomine!"

"What did ya say? Wanna fight?"

"Lets take this outside you bastard"

"Aomine-kun! Kagami-kun! Please calm down and take a seat!" the boys did as they was told, seeing an angry Kuroko was just too adorable "i didn't mean it like that kagami-kun, but everytime you meet her too late she blaming me"

"why would she do that?"

"Go to yer girlfriend man, cant ya see we want to be alone?"

"Shut the fuck up stupid ganguro"

"Aomine-kun please..."

"Hmpf ... If you want me to shut up ya better gimme a reward" Kuroko sighed "fine, but please control yourself" Aomine had a wide grin and was pleased, he leaned back and ate his burger "thats not fair! I also want a reward! Its hard enough not to beat the chit outta him..."

"You son...! Tche" Kuroko sighed again, he didnt even knew how to reward them. If it were Murasakibara he knew something sweet would be perfect but for Aomine and Kagami? Kuroko had an idea "ok! I'll reward you both" he said as he smiled "ok then, so what now?" Kagami looked at the bluenette as he asked

"uhm... I just wanted to say hello to Aomine-kun..."

"Thats fine but lets chill here Tetsu"

"why are ya alone anyways, loser?" Aomines eye twitched everytime he heard Kagami talk, he didn't liked this guy at all, he was too close to the bluenette and he had the luck to go to the same school "Satsuki just left, btw Tetsu when are we gonna play basketball again?" Kuroko titled his head and thought a little "uhm... Lets see Akahi-kun said something..."

"oi you play basketball? How bout one on one? Lemme kick yer ass"

" hah? thats not even funny man, the only one who can beat me is me" Kagami was lost for words for a moment. What the hell? That was so damn stupid and so fucking arrogant he HAD to kick Aomines ass now "Aomine-kun really plays amazing," the tanned boy was so proud that Kuroko praised him and his look on his face just showed it, Kuroko continued "but i guess Kagami is a real match for you" now it was Kagamis turn to feel proud "but please dont do it today, Kagami-kun should go to Alex-san, Aomine-kun what are you doing after this?" the tanned boy moved closer to the bluenette, his breath on Kurokos ear "hnn, i'll play with Tetsu" he nibbled on the bluenettes earlobe, Kurokos ears were pretty sensitive but he liked it, whats more he leaned in and Aomine chuckled, Kagami was lost for a moment but snapped back "back off fucking ganguro!" Aomine was annoyed, as always, he wanted to he alone with Kuroko but that bastard didn't left and he couldn't fight with the read head "if you wanna play i'll join" Kuroko widened his eyes for a second, he couldn't believe Kagami said something so bold

"... What the hell man? Why dontcha go to yer girlfriend?" Aomine didnt wanted to do ANYTHING with that idiot, he wanted Kuroko for himself why the hell couldn´t he understand it? "The fuck, Kuroko and i'm a set kay if ya play with him, ya have to play with me too" Aomine went pale for a moment there, a vein started to pop on his forehead, and he was ready to punch the red head

"uhm... Kagami-kun, i don't think Aomine-kun meant basketball..." Kurokos cheeks were slightly pink, it was so embarrassing to say that out loud "wtf? What the.."

"How old are ya? 10?"

"...oh..." Kagami finally understood, his gaze wandered from the tanned boy to the bluenette and then he blushed. It didn't just looked like flirting, they were flirting! Kagami didn't knew what to say "..are you two..." Kuroko titled his head and had a puzzled look on his face "like... Uhm.." no matter what Kagami was too shy to say those words! There was nothing wrong with it but it was just- its Kuroko for gods sake! How can that small petite boy date someone as big as Aomine and the tanned boy was oviously a guy? Kagamis imaginations went crazy and he couldn't really focus "god, yer acting like a damn pure virgin"

"Kagami-kun..." the red head was too shy to look at the bluenette! He was acting awkward again- but how should he act when his best friend just told him that he's gay and he's dating an asshole like Aomine "please don't blame me- i told you to go" Aomine looked at Kagami but it was more like he looked behind him, the red head suddenly felt a chill, he was too afraid to look back but he could feel there was danger "hehe...uhm... Im out!" with that he dashed out and ran full speed "i told him to meet you, Alex-san"

"IM SO GONNA KILL HIM!" the blonde girl fixed her glasses and ran after Kagami, Aomine was amazed at how Kagami just left, it was damn fast, like his life was on the line and seeing that girl he knew it was "that was Alex-san a friend of Kagami-kun" Kuroko said that rather uninterested, Aomines eyes met ice blue ones and he noticed that they were alone - finally! He came closer to the bluenette "so Tetsu, since we´re alone, wanna do something?" his warm hands wandered from Kurokos knee up his thigh, Kuroko flushed, he felt so shy "A.. Aomine-kun!?" the taller boy had a smirk on his face, doing such a thing in a restaurant, but he didn't care about others, the only one who could judge him was he himself, his face got closer to the flushed bluenettes "no?" his tone was way too seductive, how could Kuroko say no? Aomines hand ran up and down the thigh and wandered to the inner side, Kurokos body shivered to that touch and he unintentionally spread his legs

"hnnn~, good boy" Aomine was more then pleased with that reaction, Kuroko was so sexy but so cute, he wanted to touch him more, but what could they possibly do here? Not much! If someone caught them it would be a pain in the ass and he liked the burgers here but Kuroko wanton look! What should he do? His crotch told him to keep going and fuck that boy here and now but his mind told him to take him back home, which would be more comfortable, Aomine, still in a fight with himself brought his hands closer to Kurokos crotch, he was inviting the tanned boy wasn't he? Why else would he spread his legs? The look on Kurokos face was sinful, he wanted more yet he felt shy, ah that look made Aomine go crazy. Aomines hand rubbed Kuroko awaking member "ahhn..." Kurokos moan was quietly, he knew he couldn't be loud in here but he also didn't wanted Aomine to stop.

Hearing that sweet noise Aomine also got excited _'what do i do? Shit... Good that we're in the corner, Tetsu yer killing me!_' "Tetsu..." Kuroko shuddered when Aomine whispered his name in that tone, the taller boy saw that and it was really too dangerous to continue, he took his hands off and leaned in to kiss the bluenette "mnhha... Aomine-kun..." Kuroko was sad that the hand was gone, the taller teen captured Kurokos mouth with hungry, the bluenette opened his mouth and Aomine tongue stroked his mouth to ecstasy "mnghhh" Kuroko grabbed Aomines hand and brought it between his open legs, he placed it on his crotch, telling Aomine to touch him as herubbed himself on that way to hot hand, the tanned boys eyes widened in surprise, how bold, Aomine broke the kiss and grabbed Kurokos hand and they went to the restroom.

They closed the cabin and Aomine pressed his body on Kurokos, sandwiching him between the wall and himself "damn you Tetsu" Aomine went for another passionate kiss "mnhhh...nghhh" the kiss was long and wet, Aomine opened the bluenettes pants, he pulled it down and his hands slipped in his tight underwear, Kuroko member was already crying in agony, his pre-cum dripped down his thighs, Aomine stroked the bluenettes member, making him mewl in pleasure, the taller teen loved the way Kuroko acted, it was so lewd yet so cute, Kuroko moved his hips faster, they broke their kiss when the need of air was necessary

"ahhh... Aomine-kunnnn... Yaaahh..." Aomines member was also in pain, his pants too tight, he was sure he was dripping wet "heh, you like that Tetsu?" Kuroko nodded "you wanna cum?" Kuroko slightly opened his eyes, meeting Aomines, that look was everything the tanned boy needed, Kuroko was close and he wanted to release, but Aomine wanted to hear something naughty "Tetsu? You wanna cum? What do ya want me to do? Hnnn~?" the tanned boy was obviously enjoying this, Aomine placed his lips on Kurokos pale neck and stared to suck as he went down to his collarbone "ahhhh... Mnh... P.. Please" the bluenette was too shy to say such a thing! He may be horny but he still had pride or so he thought, Aomine only teased him, he just held Kurokos member, not moving his hand, Kuroko was desperate to cum, his hips moved forth and back, the taller boy only chuckled

"nhhhh... Aomine-kun...please let- h...ahhhh me cum..." the tanned boy couldn't help it but tease the smaller boy some more, he was just too adorable after all "say Daiki, make me cum" Kuroko shook his head, he couldn't just say his first name! That was too much! Aomine gripped Kurokos wet member so that Kuroko couldn't come "ahhh!" Kuroko looked up to the tanned boy, who played a dirty game with him, the bluenette pouted and Aomine chuckled "so?"

"D..Daiki, please let me cum..." Aomine snapped, he released Kurokos arousal and stroked again, but much faster **creak** the tanned teen stopped his movement when someone entered the restroom, Kuroko held his breath, the disturbing man was in front of them _'take yer piss faster damn it'_ Aomine looked down to Kuroko who held his mouth with both hands, it looked so cute, who should he hold back? The taller boy started to stroke again and made Kuroko widen his eyes "mnhhh" Kuroko let a cry out, it was painful! He needed to cum! Now! Aomine pressed his lips on Kurokos and his body shuddered as he released himself in Aomines hand _**thud** _the door closed and they were alone "ahh.. Hahhh... Hahhh" Kuroko had a hard time to catch himself, he never did something like this in such a place! But it was exciting!

"Tetsu, you ok?" Kuroko, exhausted, nodded Aomine chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, thanks to the bluenettes cuteness he forgot about his own erection "Aomine-kun..." Kuroko pointed at his tent in his pants "... Yeah... I forgot" he unzipped his pants and displayed his proud standing manhood, Kuroko looked in awe, he already saw a pic of it but the real thing sure was different, Kuroko gulped "tetsu, stop staring" Kurokos eyes met Aomines and they stared at each other, the taller boy grabbed the bluenettes collar and pulled him closer just to crush their lips together, the kiss was rough but they loved it "mnhhh" they broke the kiss and breathed harshly "Tetsu" Aomine leaned in for another kiss but Kuroko wasn't there anymore, no he was on his knees very close to Aomines arousal

"T.. Tetsu! Oi!" Kuroko gulped again, it was loud and the tanned boy heard it, for some reason it turned him on, the bluenette had a starving look, he licked his lips as if the most delicious meal was before him "heh, give it to me baby" Kuroko got closer and grabbed the tanned boys wet rod, the bluenette never did such a thing but he really wanted to try it out and Aomine looked as if he was close, Kuroko licked once over the wet cock, tasting pre-cum for the first time "nhh" Aomines body shivered, Kuroko took the head into his mouth and ran his tongue over it "heh, tetsu you suck" Kuroko pulled back and looked up, he pouted "! Of course i do! I never did this before" Kuroko sulked and Aomine was amused, it was so cute

"hnnn is that so? I'm honoured. Here ima help ya" Aomine grabbed Kurokos head brought him closer to his member, the bluenette opened his mouth and took it in "mhhh so hot, Tetsu now suck me, just thing of it as a lollipop" Kuroko closed his eyes, he licked the tip and took the base into his mouth, sucking on it, Aomines cock filled his mouth, it was really thick "nghhh..." Kuroko started relaxed his throat and took the whole thing in sucking on it "hahhh... Thats it" Aomine enjoyed this moment very much, he closed his eyes, he wanted to feel more, Kuroko wasn't really that good at first but it got better and the thought of the cute Kuroko doing this was more then enough, Kuroko movements got faster and he sucked harder, licking every drip of Aomines precious precum "hnggfhh..."

"Tetsu, i'm close" **creak** someone entered the restroom again, this time there were more people and they sounded like teens, Kuroko pulled back all of a sudden to Aomines lost "Tetsu, thats not nice!" whispered the tanned boy Kuroko jerked his head, telling him he had to stop. Aomine was so close and the thrill was too great he grabbed a bunch of blue locks and shoved himself in the familiar hot cavern, that took the bluenette by surprised and he almost choked, his red face changed to a darker shade, they definitely heard that! Kuroko panicked Aomine thrusted it in and out, he wanted to come and since Kuroko started it he should finish it! Kuroko bobbed his head, the situation actually turned him on, the slurping noises got louder and at this time the boys knew what was going on, Kuroko was sure about that fact but he wanted Aomine to release

"mnhhhhh, i'm close" whispered the tanned boy his hand caresses Kurokos hair 'oi, look' 'haha no chit? They're doing it' the boys who entered the restroom whispered and snickered but it was to hear, Kurokos face got hot, they really noticed it, then again they weren't really hiding it anyway "oi, look someone is getting a nice blowjob" "haha thats sick man" **_slam!_** the boys left as they laughed "Tetsu, i'm cuming drink up" Aomine gripped Kurokos head and abandoned himself to pleasure, Kuroko swallowed every drop, he had to cough a little but controlled himself. Aomines breath was uneven and he had to catch himself.

Still horny, Aomine and Kuroko left the restaurant, the destination was Aomines house, they had a hard time to keep their hands by them self, it was just too tempting. Aomines one and only goal was to pop Kurokos cherry and he'll be damned if he didn't. They were almost there but then **_honk honk_** they turned to the way that sound came from and saw an expensive black BMW parking, Aomine had a VERY bad feeling, Kuroko had a puzzled look on his face "a friend of yours?" "N.. No no no! Lets hurry Tetsu!" just when they wanted to run a certain person stood in their way

"well well, whats the hurry Daiki?" the one who didn't let them pass was Akashi, Kurokos eyes met mismatched and he suddenly remembered what they did the other day, the bluenette got shy all of a sudden and decided to hide behind the tall boy, Akashi was rather unpleased, it wasn't the reaction he wanted to see, no far from it, why wasn't the bluenette jumping on him? Or just greet him?

"Yeah well we wanted to watch a show sooo" Aomine was obviously lying "is that so? Is it that important Tetsuya?" the smaller boy flinched when he heard his name, Kuroko nodded, avoiding Akashis gaze "Akashi-sama, please get back to the car, we have to leave now" the red heads eye twitched in annoyance, at first Kurokos behaving and now he had to leave, Aomine looked relieved, thank god they had to go!

"Don't order me around, cancel that meeting i have things to take care of" Akashi smirked as he looked at Aomine, the tanned boy sighed, here goes his chance to be alone with Kuroko again, they keept interrupted them "b.. But Akashi-sama!" Akashi turned his head, giving the driver a dead glare, the man gulped and froze on the spot "go cancel it- NOW, i don't need you here so leave" the driver bowed and went back "oi is that kay?" Aomine asked to be sure, there may be a tinny chance for Akashi to leave? No he didn't thought so "my orders are absolute, Tetsuya come over here" commanded the red head, Kuroko was too scared to object so he did as told, Akashi had this aura on him again, that very creepy one, the red head took Kurokos hand into his own

"lets go to your place Daiki, the show must go on"

"what? Why my place?"

"Didnt you wanted to watch a show?" Aomine laughed nervously "hehe right... Lets go" since the red head held Kurokos hand Aomine did the same, they walked hand in hand, gaining lots of curious people looking at them, Kuroko was so embarrassed! Not just one no- two guys held hands with him, since he was in the middle the peoples attention fell on him, which he hated the most. They finally reached his house and Aomine opened the door when someone called for him "oi Aomine? Visit again?" the tall boy with the brownish-red hair looked at the three boys "No worries no ones at home~ have fun" said the smirking boy, he was a friend of Aomine, which really liked to tease the tanned teen, after a certain incident "here" he handed something to the tanned boy as he grined wide, showing his shark-like teeth and winked at Kuroko "... Thanks?" not knowing what he just got he opened his hand to find condoms, Aomine turned red "OI! RIN YOU ASSHOLE!" was he embarrassed or mad? probably both, he wasn´t really sure, Akashi chuckled, it was that neighbour.

They entered the house, took their shoes off and went to the living room "you wanna eat something?" Kuroko shook his head "no thanks, actually Tetsuya would you mind telling me whats on your mind?" Kuroko titled his head looking confused, Akashi got closer, the smaller boy recalled everything again and blushed "i.. Im fine, there is nothing" Aomine didn't really understood them, he went to the kitchen to get some drinks, noticing that they were alone the red head got even closer

"so, whats this Tetsuya?" the red heads index finger touched a hickey on Kurokos slender neck, Kuroko covered it with his hand, Aomine just did that! Akashi observed him closely "its nothing" said Kuroko, he voice shook, Akashis eye twitched again, he had to say that this happened very often when he was with the bluenette "you dare to lie? Did you forgot who i am? Why are you really here Tetsuya, you better not try to fool me" Akashis dominate voice made Kuroko shiver, just remembering how sexy this voice could get made Kuroko hot

"to fuck" said Aomine bluntly, Akashi knew that of course, he wanted to hear it from Kuroko but that damned Aomine cant just fucking shut up "Well sorry for crashing your party, but since i'm here i wouldn't allow such a act"

"eh? Fuck no! He got me all horny there is no way ima let him go"

"watch it Daiki" the tanned boy didn't said more but he wouldn´t let Kuroko just go, the red head turned back to Kuroko

"Tetsuya? You choose Daiki over me?" Kurokos eyes widened in surprise, he had to choose? He didn't wanted that! His look was more then enough and both knew how the bluenette felt, Aomine had to chuckle, Kurokos reactions were really too adorable!

"Fufufu, what a troublesome princess you are, i see i'm not the type to share, but i have to say i'm at my limit" Akashi leaned in and stole Kurokos soft lips

"tche, not my style but kay lets go for it!" the red head broke the kiss, Kuroko didn't had time to breath in when Aomine crashed his lips on Kurokos oh so sweet ones.

Kuroko finally knew what was about to happen! Will he be alright?

* * *

**Soooooo? how was it? Please tell me if you want a crossover with Free! i´m still not sure  
**

**Reviews please :D**

**See you againdesu~**

* * *

_sorry for my mistakes ( typos and such)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy its me again!**

**well let´s not talk much but start?**

**thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows**

**hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ ( its kinda long sry~ bear with it pls)**

**I do not own KnB**

* * *

Kuroko was in a rather dangerous situation, well more like his chastity. He was sitting on Aomines bed, next to him Akashi on the other side the tanned boy. Kuroko made himself as small as possible he wasn´t sure if he liked this all or not, Aomine was the first who broke the silence

"Tetsu, chill yer so damn tense"

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Kuroko nodded " yes, thank you"

"look Tetsuya" ordered Akashi, Kuroko turned to his right and met the red heads lips "mnhh!" that was surprising, the air was so tense yet Akashi didn't care at all, it wasn´t just Kuroko who was surprised but Aomine too _' how sly! I just wanted to do dat_' Kuroko parted his lips so that Akashis tongue could slip in, absorbing the bluenettes essence into his very cells "mnhhh" Kurokos tongue joined Akashis as they started to dance, the bluenette enjoyed the kiss and let sweet cries out, which were absorbed by Akashi.

Aomine who watched the hot and wet kiss felt left out and moved behind Kuroko and pulled him closer to himself, Akashi continued his kisses with the moaning bluenette, when their lungs needed oxygen they broke it, Kuroko had a hard time to breath evenly. It was Aomines turn "Tetsu..." whispered the taller boy he licked the bluenettes ear-shell, nibbling on it "mnhhhh... Aomine-kun" Kuroko really liked it when he did that, the tanned boy kissed down his neck and then aimed again for his two swollen, ripe plums, Aomine had the bluenettes full attention, which Akashi didn't liked at all, Kuroko better notice him! The red head took a scissor out of his pocket and started to cut the bluenettes shirt open, exposing his smooth skin, Kurokos attention went to Akashi, it was suddenly so cold around his chest, his eyes widened in confusion and kind of fear when he saw the red head with a sharp scissor in his head, not to forget his psychopathic look on his face

"A.. Akashi-kun!?" the red head chuckled and his fingers touched Kurokos fairly skin, his hand caressed the smaller boys torso, going up to his chest, Kurokos body shivered to that, Akashis hands were cold yet everywhere he touched burned. Aomine captured the bluenettes lips and gave a passionate kiss again. The stimulation was too much, yet it felt so damn good, having Akashi caressing his chest while Aomine kissed him "mnhhh..." Kurokos member was already completely erect. "Hnn~ little Tetsus all up" said Aomine as he suckled on Kurokos tongue "mnhhh.."

"fufu, Tetsuya you like that hm? How about here?" Akashi's hot tongue rolled over Kurokos pink nib while his hand pinched the other, he suckled and nibbled on the nipple "mnghhhh" the bluenette moaned into Aomines mouth "hahh... Nghhhmm" the tanned teens hand wandered to the bluenettes pants, skillfully opening it and jerking it down, Kuroko was in his underwear "mnghhh... Hahhh... Akashi-kun... Aomine-kun" Kuroko had that look again, that wanton, lewd look, it was so hard to resist, the bluenette opened his legs, Akashi took that chance and pressed himself closer to the smaller boy, Aomine, which held him from behind pulled Kurokos underwear down, exposing Kurokos dripping member, the bluenette shuddered when his hot, aching member felt the cold air

"Tetsu..."

"Tetsuya, kiss me" ordered Akashi, Kurokos open mouth crashed against Akashis, Aomine went to his neck while his hand started to stroke Kurokos arousal "mnghh... Nghhhh!" a viscous liquid oozed from the opening at the tip of his member, the bluenette felt so good! It was crazy, he was so ashamed, everytime when Aomine or Akashi touched him he moaned! It was so embarrassing

"heh, Tetsu look yer leaking"

"wow it doesn't stop, you feel that good Tetsuya?" asked Akashi as he chuckled, he was amused, he rather had Kuroko for himself but well that wasn't possible and he was already at his limit, after they had that cam sex he kept thinking about how sexy the bluenette was, hell he even had wet dreams, he raped the smaller boy in every way "n.. No.. Akashi-kun.." Aomine, again felt left behind and squeezed Kurokos cock "ahhh! Aomine-kun?"

"Dont ignored Tetsu! And call me Daiki- you did it earlier too" Akashis glare was really scary but Aomine didnt backed off, not today! They both longed for Kuroko and Kuroko for them, the bluenettes hips began to move, telling the tanned boy to continue, Akashi finally let the marked nipple go and went to Kurokos oozing cock, Aomine moved his hands up to the bluenettes nipples and played with them as he captured Kurokos oh so sweet lips. Akashi licked once over the wet head then took it into his mouth "mngffff! Nghhh!" Kurokos body shuddered to that sudden act and he filled Akashis mouth with his hot semen "hahhhh... Hahhh..." his body twitched a few times "ahhh... Sorry Akashi-k" Kuroko couldn't finish his sentence when Akashi sealed his lips, the bluenettes eyes widened in surprise! Why would he do that? He tasted his own cum whats more Kuroko felt something going down his throat and that wasn't salvia

"!" Akashi grinned into the kiss, Kuroko should notice what he was swallowing "man, you really saw to many porn huh?" Akashi chuckled "Tetsuya, how does it taste like? As for me it was really delicious" said the red head with an evil smirk "A! Akashi-kun... That was! Awful!"

"Thats your punishment for doing something without my permission, now come here" the red head grabbed Kurokos arm and jerked him to himself "oi! What the hell?"

"Relax Daiki, i'll reward you" the red head grabbed Kurokos chin rather rough "look at Daiki Tetsuya, look at his throbbing dick," whispered Akashi, making Kuroko shudder "we cant leave him like that can we?" Kuroko looked at Aomines crotch and saw his iron-hard tumescence , Akashi continued, he whispered as he licked Kurokos ear-shell "you want that cock don't you? Don´t hold back Tetsuya" Kuroko was so ashamed! His member was awaking again and just thanks to Akashis dirty talk! Is he a damn perverted? It was bad, this wasn't right but he couldn't care less. Kuroko was still in a dilemma he didn't moved an inch, to Akashis annoyance "Tetsuya, suck him off- NOW!" he pushed the bluenette down so that he was in front of Aomines huge bulge

"Tetsu, don't be shy now" Kuroko sighed, he finally came to a decision, screw this! No matter if it was wrong or right he WANTED no needed to do it, the bluenette unzipped Aomines pants and pulled it down, Aomines arousal was exposed, Kuroko started at it for a moment, he was dripping wet, the smaller boys index finger touched the leaking pre-cum and smeared it on the tip, he licked his lips and licked over the sensitive head, licking ever drip of the clear fluid "mnhhhh... Mnff... Mnhh" slurping sounds and Kurokos moans filled the room, it was so damn sexy, seeing the smaller boy sucking another man off was surprisingly a turn on, Akashi couldn't help but watch the bluenette hungrily licking that cock

"mnnn.. Tetsu yer great" Aomine closed his eyes and leaned his head back, enjoining this moment just too much, Akashi licked his lips to that view. Kuroko slightly bobbed his head, following a nice rhythm, as his mouth was entangling the tanned boys cock tightly. Akashi had enough, he opened Kurokos legs and started to kiss Kurokos bubble rear "mnhhh!" Kuroko, with still Aomine in his mouth, looked back to see what was going on, Akashi fondled his butt cheeks, kneading, biting and kissing them alternatively "mnhhhh!" it felt weird, but weird in a good way he didn´t hated it

"O!Oi! Akashi! Who told ya ya could go for his ass? Back off" Akashi looked disinterested "I'll be Tetsuyas first, its already decided"

"what the hell? Since when? And who decided it?"

"The first time i mailed him and it was me who did that decision, there can only be one and thats me of course, any problems?" Kuroko rolled with his eyes, he couldn't believe they fought now! He still sucked on Aomines manhood while Akashi fondled his ass "a huge problem! Thats fucking ridiculous"

"my word is absolute, don't make to fuck you instead" Aomine gulped hard, his imagination went crazy, the worst case scenarios "the fuck?"

"Shut up Daiki, you dare to lie to me, you also wanted to ran away from me, its your lose and my win"

"tche that doesn't make sense ya know?"

"Daiki... Want me to rape y..."

"Nghh!" Enough! Was what the bluenette thought. Those two forgot completely about him, so he had to do something, he sucked hard on Aomines cock and squeezed his buttocks, they both were surprised and their attention went to the bluenette "what´s that Tetsu? Heh how bold"

"fufufu you're sure naughty, i´d say you deserve a great face fuck" the red head looked at Aomine which nodded with a grin, he pressed Kurokos head closer and started to thrust rapidly "mnnffff! Nghhh..." Akashi took that chance and spread his butt cheeks and revealed his virgin pink hole, Akashis index finger ran over it, Kurokos body shuddered, the read head got closer and licked once over the untouched hole "mnghhhh!" Kuroko was still busy with Aomines pounding but when he felt Akashi doing that his whole body shivered, pre-cum started to leak out again, Kuroko was rock hard again and whats more he was close to cum!

"Heh Tetsu look both mouths are busy"

"his cute hole is twitching like crazy, Tetsuya, you're such a slut, are you sure you´ve never done this?" Kuroko was so ashamed, he couldn't help it, his body reacted on its own, the bluenette wanted to say something, he tried to move away, but Aomine didn't let go, no he abused Kurokos mouth, pounding like crazy, Aomine was close, but he didn't wanted to cum yet, Akashis tongue licked over Kurokos entrance and started to suckle, his hot and wet tongue entered the smaller boy which made him shiver all over "mngff!" Kuroko had a hard time to breath. Aomines big cock filled his mouth and if that wasn't enough Akashi made things worse, his tongue rapidly went in and out his entrance, he could feel the red heads saliva dripping into him "mnhhh..!"

"Heh, look at you tetsu, yer so damn dirty"

"indeed Tetsuya, you like that big cock of Aomine so much? You like to be stuffed? You're drooling all over, i shall teach you some manners" Akashi forced two fingers into the smaller boy, Kurokos ice blue eyes widened to that sudden intrusion "gnnnnnhhh!" Kuroko couldn't help it but gritted his teeth to Aomines misfortune "!ouch!Fuck! Tetsu!"

"Hahhhhh... Hahhhh..." Kuroko panted for air, it was too much he had to fill his lungs with oxygen as fast as possible, because he knew something bad is going to happen since he pulled back "my my, look at Aomines little friend, you're quite cruel, see its crying are my fingers that good?" Akashis fingers scissored, pushing his inner walls "ahh... Ah-Aomine-kun- s..sorry" Kuroko looked up and met Aomines gaze, the tanned boy was about reach his climax, the way Kuroko looked at him, his flushed face, his teary eyes, his pre-cum on his lips dripping down his chin, his wanton look, the way he was on all fours it was too much! This should be illegal! The tanned boys hand grabbed Kurokos chin and brought it closer, he crashed his lips on the beautiful swollen "mnghhh" seeing that Akashis fingers began to thrust in and out, Aomines hand pinched his nipple "mnghh!"

"Hahhh... Hahhh...ya know it was cruel but i guess ima forgive ya" said Aomine as he started to pump his manhood "suck me Tetsu" Akashi chuckled and shoved another finger in "oi whats with ya? You gonna fist-fuck him or what?" Akashis eyes met Aomines, his face had that perverted look, his smile evilly, the tanned boy rolled his eyes "i sure want to feel Tetsuyas warmth but i'd rather do it with some thing else then my hand" Kuroko wasn't sure what they were talking about but it surely wasn't something good, the tanned boy grabbed a bunch of blue locks and brought Kurokos face close to his throbbing member "dont be shy Tetsu.. Nghhh" the smaller boy opened his mouth, feeling a sharp pain when he opened too wide, his jaw hurt all over, he licked the tip and just when he wanted to take Aomine in "hahhh... Tetsu!" the tanned boy shoot all over Kurokos face "phew, that was an endurance test, no chit hehe" Akashi rolled with his eyes in annoyance

"good that you last longer when it comes to Basketball" he chuckled "what the hell? Stop fondling him now i wanna enter him"

"fufufu are you really that stupid Daiki? There is only one person who can be his first and thats obviously me"

"what the hell? Where is that obvious? i dun accept that stupid reason" Kuroko was stunned that they forgot him and started to fight- again. This was his chance to escape! Now or never! Honestly he was scared of this whole sex thing, Kuroko researched a little online and what he saw or read was really unpleasant, it may be rude but he decided to escape. Aomine and Akashi were still fighting, Kuroko hugged the sheets and slowly got off of the bed, he walked to the door, just a little bit more

"where do you think you're going Tetsuya?" said a very dark and scary voise, Kurokos whole body shivered "tsk tsk tsk, ya think ya can escape?" Kuroko was too scared to look at the angry guys he also didnt knew what to say. Why did he acted like that? "I... Wanted to go to the bathroom!"

"hmmm~ is that so?" **Creak** Akashi stood up and walked slowly to the bluenette, he cupped his cheek "you should have said so, in fact, let us help you" Kuroko blushed shades of red! How could he say something so embarrassing!

"Yeah, lets go" **creak** Aomine also stood up "eh? N..no! I'm fine! It was just... IM FINE NOW! Lets not!" Akashi chuckled and turned to Aomine, he nodded and lifted Kuroko, bringing him back to bed "Tetsuya, you cant do that, i really thought you wanted to escape" Akashis lips formed a smile but it was a really scary one "but that would be impossible, right? I guess i need to punish you for such selfish actions..." "Tetsu yer a naughty boy ain't ya?" Kuroko cursed himself for doing such a thing! He was too naive! Akashi pushed him down and placed his arousal against the bluenettes entrance

"! A.. Akashi-kun please wait"

"well aren't you cute? Nghh"

"ahhhhh! Ouch! Ouch!" the red head entered Kuroko, slowly but steady, the bluenette was in pain, he knew this would happen thats why he wanted to leave in the first place "oi be gentle! Look he's crying" Akashi chuckled "i said i'll punish him i cant be gentle" Kuroko started to sob, when Aomine saw that he really wanted to punch the red head "shit! Stop it man" Akashis member slowly entered him, though he said he's punishing the bluenette he was still careful, he did use a lot of the lotion "nghhh! Oww..." "Shhht, Tetsu" Aomine tried to calm the bluenette down, he caressed Kurokos cheeks and kissed him, he had to say that seeing Kuroko crying like that aroused him very much, but it wasn't time for that now.

Akashi was completely inside the bluenette, it was so tight that he got dizzy "ngh... Hahhhhh- Tetsuya..." Akashi groaned, which was pretty sexy, Kuroko was ashamed that he thought that way, Akashi was hurting him yet he didn't hated it, this fullness was a new experience, the smaller boy never felt something like that, Akashi filled him, he was hot "mnghhhh.. Hahhh.. Akashi-kun" Kuroko looked back, meeting the red heads eyes, with lust, lust for Kuroko "damn Tetsuya, you're killing me... so tight- I'm moving" with that said he pulled himself almost entirely out and rammed it back

"offf!... Ahhh..."

"Tetsu" the tanned boys lips captured the bluenettes, his hand pinched and rubbed Kurokos little hard dagger-points "mnhhhh" Kuroko moaned to that, the way Aomine touched him felt anazing, the tanned boy pumped Kurokos member while Akashi pounded into him, the pain slowly changed to pleasure, Aomines touch made the pain better, the red heads thrusts got harder and deeper "!Ahhh! Akashi-kun!" Kurokos body shuddered hard, what was that? It felt so damn good

"heh what was that? Yer feeling THAT good?"

"Hahh.. Of course he does, i'm gonna abuse that spot of yours Tetsuya, hold on Daiki" with that said Akashi pounded rapidly into the bluenette, making him moan, Kuroko held Aomine close to him which took that chance and shoved his hard rod into the bluenettes mouth "mnghh..." Kuroko started to suck and lick, giving the tanned boy way too much pleasure "Tetsuya, you look like a porno boy, who would thought that you were so lewd? You like sucking fat cocks so much?" Kuroko already lost his modesty, so what if he was lewd? Or naughty? It felt so good and he did this with people he loved so it wasn't that bad was it?

"Which one do you like the most Tetsu? Akashi or me?"

"Mngh..." Akashi grabbed a bundle of blue locks and pulled his head back "ahhhh... Hahhhh.. " "thats not an answer Tetsuya, which hole feels better?" Akashi rammed deep into the bluenette, making him mewl in pure pleasure "ahhhh! B.. Both.. I like you both hahh..." Akashi chuckled, he knew it from the start, Kuroko can´t decide he likes them all "hmmm~ is that so Tetsu? Then lemme show ya how much i love ya" Aomine thrusted deep into Kurokos mouth, Kurokos eyes widened, when Akashi did the same thing he couldn't help but cum "ahhh! Akashi-kun! Aomine-kunghhhh" "nghh- Tetsuya squeeze more i'm cumming" the smaller boys walls squeezed the life out off the red head which finally rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy "ahhhh... Hahhhh..." Akashi controlled himself so he wouldn't collapse on top of Kuroko, his member twitched some more and Akashi pulled out, his cum dripping out, the red head felt proud when he saw that, his very own semen filled Kuroko

"fufufu how obscene, can you feel it Tetsuya? My hot semen deep inside you?" If possible Kuroko blushed more shades of red, Akashi pointed it out! Thats so embarrassing "woah, its twitching like hell, look its coming out" the tanned boy was next to the red head and they both looked THERE! Kuroko closed his legs, he didn't wanted them to look so intensively, the red head grabbed his knees and spread his legs more then necessary "don't be shy now Tetsuya"

"yeah we're just looking!"

"B..but! Its so embarrassing!" Kuroko covered his face with his hands, it felt good, it really did, well ok it hurt at first but just in the beginning if he weren't so exhausted he would let Aomine do him "Tetsuya, push it out!" commanded the red head "w.. What?" the bluenette wasn't sure what Akashi meant, pushing what out?

"Yeah i dun wanna infect myself with god complex or such"

"you're already infected with stupidity, you´re losing too much brain cells, its too lte for you"

"what the? Tetsu! Push it out!"

"W...What do you mean?" Akashi chuckled evilly- again "why dont you suck it out Daiki? I'm sure you'll enjoy it, who knows my sperm may can heal that foolishness of yours?" Aomines body shuddered to that thought, he didn't wanted to try Akashi's seminal fluids "well just get over it before the mood is killed" Kuroko had a puzzled look on his face, Akashi smiled at the bluenette, which made him blush since it was a rare sight, the tanned boy poured a huge amount of the lotion on his straining masculinity and thrusted deep into the bluenette

"ahhhh! Aomine-kunngh!"

"I told ya to call me Daiki didn't i?"

"Owww, ouch ..." Aomine was fully inside the bluenette but didn´t moved an inch, which made the smaller boy to move his hips "What do you want me to do? say it Tetsu" Aomine licked his dry lips, Kuroko looked so sexy under him, he had to stare at him "ahh, please move!" the tanned boy did as told, he pounded into the smaller boy which mewled "hmm, Daiki, shall i do you?" Aomine stopped, he was too shocked "don't say fucking disgusting shit! you make me soft! There is no way ima let you!"

"Ohh, i bet you think 'the only one who can fuck me is me'? Am i right?"

"S.. Shut up!"  
"Pft... Hahahhahaha" Kuroko laughed so hard that his sides started to ache "y.. You! I didn't talked chit when it was yer turn! Tetsu yer bastard!"

"I never said that you couldn't.."

"You don´t don´t talk! Its common that you don't disturb!"

"I don´t think threesomes are like that, you have to make all three feel good, therefore you should let me do you or get lost"

"what? Thats so unreasonable! Hell no ima go" Aomines pace got faster and harder, he pounded the life out off Kuroko "ahhhh! Aom- Daiki! Yaaa!" Akashi grabbed some of Kurokos hair and pulled him closer and crashed his lips on Kurokos, which parted his lips, Akashis tongue roamed around the cavern, exploring the crevices, all the while coaxing the bluenettes tongue into play "mnghhh...!" the red heads hands wandered to Kurokos arousal and started to pump it, Aomine was close to his second release and as if Kuroko knew that his walls squeezed around Aomines manhood, milking every drop off him "ahhhh... Hahhh.." Aomines breath was harsh, so was Kurokos "wow congratulations you came at the same time" Akashi clapped his hands, Aomine flopped next to the bluenette, he gave him a peck on his swollen lips, Akashi did the same thing, Kuroko was between them, they gasped for air and tried to calm down.

* * *

"Oi Kuroko? Whats up? You look tired" asked Kagami, Kuroko was indeed tired, when he remembered the events from yesterday his rear started to ache, the teal head looked up to the red head "i'm fine, thank you" Kagami knew he lied he knew Kuroko too good, he looked at the bluenette "If you say so, anyways lets go to practice" Kuroko wasn't in the mood for their training more like his whole body hurt and every move was painful "you can go first Kagami-kun" the red head clicked with his tongue and left.

Kuroko didn´t wanted to go home, there was no one anyways so he went to the school yard, if he were to go to the rooftop Kagami would find him immediately, he picked a spot under a tree in a hidden corner, there weren't any students since they had club activities, the bluenette lay down and closed his eyes, the gentle breeze felt good and Kuroko could finally relax and he then drifted to the dreamland.

A half hour later his sleep was disturbed by a gentle voice "cuse me... Excuse me... Hello?" Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and saw droopy green eyes staring at him, the boy slightly shook his shoulder while he bend down "ano...?" The boys lips formed a smile, it was such a gentle, tender and kind smile, Kuroko never saw such a beautiful smile before, he got shy all of a sudden "sorry that i disturbed your nap, but i'm uhm... Hehe" the boy looked to his right site, kinda embarrassed "well uhm you see i'm lost...hehe" Kuroko never saw this student before, he had short, olive green hair, he looked like they were at the same age but his Uniform was different "i see, were do you want to go?" the taller boys green eyes were fixed on his own, the teen didn't said anything, Kuroko titled his head, why is he looking like that? Did he said something wrong? "Ano?" the boy snapped back, his cheeks were slightly pink

"oh! Uhm! S. Sorry, i was just staring uhm i wanted to go the pool" Kuroko couldn't help it but smile and the taller teen flushed a little more and he smiled back "i see, you're from another school? My name is Kuroko Tetsuya by the way, its nice to meet you" Kuroko stood up and looked at the much taller boy, telling him to follow "oh how lovely, yes its true I'm from another school, due to some happenings our swim team has to use this pool" Kuroko nodded, they walked side by side and almost reached the pool "there you go just walk straight"

"oh! Uhm, am i gonna see you again?" the taller boy looked rather shy, he looked really adorable the teal head nodded "sure, I'm usually at practice these times but-"

"ohhh which club?"

"Basketball" Kuroko looked up to see his reaction, the most people laughed or made fun of him since he was short but the olive green haired boy didn't, he had a gentle smile on his face "ohh that´s cool why are you skipping?"

"Uhm, i don't feel so good today"

"i see, sorry you had to walk me here" Kuroko shook his head, it was better then doing nothing and he enjoyed talking to him "it´s ok please don't worry" the taller teen smiled again "uhm can we exchange phone numbers?" Kuroko titled his head "ah! Uhm just in case when i get lost again or so hehe" Kuroko nodded and took his phone out, they changes their numbers and Kuroko got back "oh! Kuroko you're free now right? Want to join me?" Kurokos eyes widened, he had free time since he skipped practice and Kagami would never find him here "uhm, sure if it´s ok?" the taller boy nooded thank you! by the way what´s your name?" the green eyed boy looked surprised "oh no! How rude of me! I'm so sorry! My name is Tachibana Maktoko" Kuroko nodded and they both walked inside.

* * *

**sooo? how was it?**

**urgh i can´t believe i wrte a damn chapter just about smex XD i kinda over did it XD but it´s just starting!**

**please tell me via review how ya liked it :3**

**See you againdesu~~**

* * *

_sry for the mistakes, typos and grammar~  
_


End file.
